Renaissance
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: Depuis la mort de Pepper, rien n'est plus pareille pour Tony Stark. Il a de plus en plus de crises d'angoisses. Ses amis l'aident tant bien que mal. Il n'arrive pas à reprendre goût à la vie. Ne veut plus reprendre le rôle d'Iron Man. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aider Tania Lance à retrouver son père. Pourquoi l'aide-t-il vraiment ? TonyStarkx0C
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Tous les personnages de Marvel, dont ceux d'Iron Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Excepté Ariel Ludra et sa famille qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. Logiquement, je n'ai pas à vous expliquer ce qui se passe, d'où et quand la fiction se situe, étant donné que l'histoire l'expliquera d'elle-même, c'est un point essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire si vous voulez la comprendre. La fanfic se fait à la première personne.

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews.

**Chapitre 1**

_POV TONY STARK_

_Voilà un an que j'ai dis adieu à mon passe-temps. Tout a commencé ce 25 décembre 2013. Le jour où j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie. Cette femme qui était la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Celle qui se plaignait de mes distractions, mais qui pourtant, était-là. Je l'ai perdu à cause de ce combat final contre le mal. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme rangé, malheureux, sans avenir. Je passe désormais mes journées enfermé dans ma nouvelle maison à Malibu. Mes amis essaient de me sortir de cette dépression, mais je n'y arrive. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Je n'ai plus envie de cette vie, plus envie d'être ce personnage. Ce personnage qui m'a causé temps de misère. Cet Iron Man. Certes, vous allez me dire, j'ai sauvé des gens. Mais lorsqu'on perd sa moitié, la vie n'a plus de sens. _

_Ce 25 décembre 2014, mes amis tentent une nouvelle fois de me remonter le moral. Ils sont là, en train de sonner à ma porte, avec des cadeaux, et des filles plus belles les unes que les autres et qui me veulent juste parce que je suis célèbre et riche. Je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête. Je les accepte juste par respect et parce que se sont mes amis. _

**« - Tu devrais vraiment te lâcher Tony, tu sais, on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, s'exclame l'un de ses amis. »**

_Je les regarde sans rien dire. Je n'arrive même plus à m'exprimer tellement je boue de l'intérieur. _

**« - Allez les filles, remontez-lui le moral, continue-t-il. »**

_Je vois alors trois grandes blondes se jeter sur moi et commencer à me chauffer. Je reste de marbre jusqu'à ce que la pression monte et que je finisse par me sentir mal. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et court vers le jardin. Je finis par m'appuyer contre un arbre tout en posant une main sur mon cœur, le sentant battre à milles à l'heure. _

_J'avais déjà eu ses crises, il y a un an, juste après que j'ai survécu après être tombé dans le vortex. Ca me reprenait de temps en temps. Mais mon plus fidèle ami n'était plus là pour me confirmer que je refaisais des crises d'angoisses. Cette fois, si j'en faisais, c'était à cause de la perte de ma copine. Pas du vortex. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée. J'étais complètement perdu. _

_Un de mes amis me rejoignit. Mettant une main amicale sur mon épaule et me demandant de reprendre calmement ma respiration. Pourquoi étais-ce si dur de passer à autre chose ? Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas que je passe ma vie entière à me morfondre. _

**« - Ressaisit-toi Tony, ça n'est pas toi, tu peux le faire, supplia-t-il gentiment. **

**- Je n'ai pas d'armure. Rien pour m'aider.**

**- Il faut que tu fasses sans. Tu les as toutes détruites après la mort de Pepper. »**

_Ce souvenir me fit fondre en larmes. Je revoyais tous les soirs cette scène où elle s'était tuée dans des flemmes. Je lui avais tendu la main et lui demandait de me faire confiance et de la prendre. Je devais la rattraper, mais je n'avais pas réussit. Je m'en suis voulu depuis ce jour._

**« - Ca n'est pas ta faute Tony, tu as fais ce que tu as pu, rassura l'homme.**

**- James, je suis celui qui a causé sa perte, avec toutes ces machines. Elle m'avait prévenu, je ne l'ai pas écouté.**

**- Ne dit pas ça, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Dis-toi que tu as sauvé le président, lui rappela James, tentant un léger sourire. Allez, fête Noël avec nous. **

**- Je suis désolé, je sais que vous faites tout pour me remonter le moral, je vous en suis très reconnaissant, mais je n'arrive pas à reprendre goût à la vie, expliquais-je. »**

_Alors que la télévision de mon salon était allumée pour faire un bruit de fond, l'écran attira notre attention. Des journalistes venaient d'interrompre leur programme pour un flash spécial. _

_« Nous sommes désolés pour la gêne occasionnée mais un flash important de dernière minute vient de nous faire parvenir. Il se passe actuellement un phénomène très grave dans plusieurs pays européens. Des invasions dites extra-terrestres ont commencé il y a quelques minutes. Pour le moment, nous savons justes que des vaisseaux stationnent dans le ciel de certaines capitales comme Londres, Paris. Aucun danger n'a été déclaré et tous les habitants ainsi que les présidents et ministres n'ont rien et font en sortent d'en apprendre plus sur leur venue. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations lorsque nous en saurons plus. »_

**« - Cette mission est pour toi Tony, dit James.**

**- Non, pour Iron Patriote. Moi je n'ai plus rien à faire avec tout ça ! »**

_En effet, le téléphone de James se mit à sonner. Il s'empressa de répondre pendant que je reprenais petit à petit le contrôle de moi-même. Ces « hein, hein » ou « oui » présageait un retour probablement d'Iron Patriote. A la fin de l'appel, lorsque James s'exclama un « vous pouvez compter sur moi » j'avais bien compris qu'il était de retour. Que cet appel provenait de la maison blanche. Mais je n'étais pas prêt de l'aider. _

**« - Je dois aller demain matin à la première heure à la maison blanche, expliqua James. **

**- Si tu veux aller te reposer, vas-y, prend un de mes chambres !**

**- Non, si je suis là, c'est pour toi aujourd'hui. Le sommeil attendra. »**

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 25 décembre 2015. Cela fait un an que nous certains pays européens vivent avec des vaisseaux sous leurs têtes. Les politiciens n'ont réussit à avoir aucun contact de leur part. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Chaque mois, ils font le point sur leur présence. Ils n'ont donc pas besoin d'Iron Man ni d'Iron Patriote. Nous savons juste que désormais, ils se trouvent aussi dans les quatre coins de la planète et au dessus de nos têtes. _

_Alors que je suis en train de vaquer à mes nouvelles occupations en compagnie de mes amis James et Happy, une nouvelle crise me revient. Je n'ai pensé qu'une seconde à Pepper, et elle est de retour. Cette chose qui m'empêche de vivre l'instant présent. _

**« -Mon gars, respire, me fait tout simplement Happy, mon ancien garde du corps et ami. »**

_J'inspire, expire, mais cette fois, la crise est bien plus puissante. Il faut que je sorte. Que je prenne la voiture et me dépayse d'ici pendant quelques minutes. _

_Je me lève, me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, prend mes clefs et pars sous les regards inquiets de James et Happy. _

**« - J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas, annonça Happy, le visage triste.**

**- Je peux le comprendre, mais pourtant, il le faut, soupira James. **

**- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons depuis trois ans, et regarde, il est toujours là, avec ses crises d'angoisses régulières depuis New-York. Et elles se sont empirées avec la mort de Pepper. »**

_Tous deux étaient morts d'inquiétudes devant mes crises. _

_J'étais en train de rouler, il fallait que j'essaie de me changer les idées. Comment ? Tous les jours, toutes les nuits je repensais sans cesse à elle, elle m'obsédait complètement. Même mes psychiatres ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas même mes amis. Je continue de conduire sur la route de Wartlay avenue. C'était l'une des plus grandes avenues de Malibu. _

_000000000000000000_

_POV TANIA LANCE_

_Je marchais en pleine nuit, désespérée, personne ne m'avait aidé. Pas même la police en début d'année. Ils m'avaient prise pour une folle. Détestant les aliens qui survolaient Malibu depuis plusieurs mois. Je les avais supplié de m'aider, mais non. Me disant en guise de réponse que mon père allait revenir. Qu'il n'était pas partit en vacances. Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires. Ca ne faisait que 24h qu'il avait disparu, j'étais persuadée que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Ca faisait deux heures que mes jambes supportaient le bitume. Je devais sûrement avoir des cloques sous la plante des pieds. Ma simple veste ne me suffisait pas pour me réchauffer. Je frissonnais de partout. Mes yeux voyaient flou à cause de la fatigue. J'étais sur le point de m'écrouler._

_Seulement je tenais bon, je désirais à tout pris retrouver mon père, j'étais sur et certaine que ces monstres au dessus de ma tête y étaient pour quelque chose, quoiqu'en dise la police. Je m'arrête et pose mes yeux sur l'un de leur vaisseau._

**« - Je vous jure que si vous faites quoique se soit à mon père, je vous tuerais tous ! »**

_Même si rien ne prouvait que s'était eux les responsables de cette soit disant disparition qui n'était pas anodin, je ferais tout pour les faire disparaitre de ce monde. Mon père était quelqu'un de bien, sans problèmes, tout le monde l'appréciait dans notre village. Il aidait les autres dès qu'ils le demandaient et ils le rendaient. Depuis la mort de ma mère à cause d'un cancer incurable, il avait toujours été là pour moi, je me devais de lui rendre ce service. Il m'a toujours tout payé. Voyages, écoles, sorties. Même s'il était devenu vieux, je m'occupais de lui tout en travaillant. Mon boulot m'avait même appelé ce soir, paniquant de ne pas me voit débarquer en uniforme. Je leur avais expliqué vaguement que j'avais quelques soucis familiaux, sans pour autant leur avouer la véritable raison de mon absence. Il était tout pour moi. J'avais promis à ma mère de prendre soin de lui. J'avais failli à ma tâche, puisqu'il n'était plus là. _

_J'avais finis de travailler à 3h du matin et je devais le retrouver allongé dans son lit en train de dormir, au lieu de ça, j'avais vu une porte d'entrée ouverte, sans effraction. Ni de violence. Et pas de vols. Je trouvais ça étrange que quelqu'un s'envole comme ça, sans laisser de trace. Ses papiers étaient toujours dans son manteau accroché dans la penderie près de l'entrée. Lorsque les policiers avaient fouillé, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Mais ça sentait le contraire. _

_Peut-être que je faisais cette avenue pour rien, peut-être que j'allais rentrer à 5h du matin sans mon père, et avec la peur grandissante, mais j'aurais été au moins contente de d'avoir fait un petit bout de chemin pour le ramener avec moi. _

_Tous ces gens qui idolâtrent ces aliens m'exaspèrent. Personne ne sait pour quoi, ni comment ils sont arrivés-là. Et ils leurs vouent un culte, grandissant de plus en plus chaque jour. Certains sont quand même contre leur présence, mais ne se prononce pas. Et les médias aiment en rajouter pendant ce temps-là. Je ne pouvais même pas raconter mon problème à mes voisins, je pense qu'ils auraient eu la même réaction que les policiers. Et la leur est déjà suffisante. Et cet Iron Patriote et Iron Man ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ne font-ils pas quelque chose ? A quoi servent-ils ? Ne sont-ils pas censés aider les personnes en difficultés ?_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue commençant à s'accentuer, et trop loin de chez moi, je m'écroule sur un rocher, se tenant sur le bord de la route. Frottant mes yeux et me recoiffant. J'observe alors les alentours. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de voitures. Qu'une route et une forêt sans fin des deux côtés de la chaussé. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien le soir. Surement par manque d'orientation et aucuns repères ne pouvaient m'indiquer la direction à prendre. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et me pleura. Je désespérais de le revoir un jour. Et si les policiers ne m'aidaient et étaient pour la présence de ces martiens ? Qui pouvait m'aider ? A qui je pouvais me confier sans pour autant être prise pour une malade mentale. Qu'on me rende mon père. Qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Qu'il ne souffre pas. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Rien de plus._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE :** Tout d'abord, merci à mes deux nouvelles revieuweuses Bonilia et Pepperony ! Welcome à mes nouveaux viewers également. Je vois que la fic commence à avoir de plus en plus de visites.

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que l'intro vous aura plus. Maintenant, sachez que la quasi-totalité de prochaines chapitres, se feront avec le Je de Tania Lance. Vous le saurez de toute façon, lorsque ça sera une partie spéciale Tony Stark ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ces premiers chapitres. Sachez que je suis autant motivée sur cette fanfic que lorsque je l'étais pour Rise of the guardians. Donc j'espère avoir de nouveaux lecteurs pour celle-ci, même si ça me plairait également que mes anciens suivent celle-là ^^ !

La suite peut-être ce soir après le ciné. Bisous à vous.

Bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Je suis en train de me poser tant de questions. Ca doit bien faire 24h, maintenant que mon père a disparu. Je me sens perdue sans lui. Je continue de sangloter lorsque j'entends une voiture passer devant moi et s'arrêter brusquement avant de revenir vers moi en marche arrière. Curieuse, mes yeux fixent la voiture, laissant mes mains se poser sur mes cuisses et mes yeux tout humides. Des vitres tintées se baissèrent et laissèrent apparaitre le visage d'un homme célèbre, celui de Tony Stark. Qu'a-t-il à me dévisager ? J'hausse un sourcil, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas pour entamer une conversation. D'habitude, jamais je n'aurais parlé à un étranger, mais Stark était si connu. Monsieur avait il y a quelques années de cela, menacé un terroriste. Je sais juste qu'il habite à Malibu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il passe sur cette avenue. Il continue de m'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche._

**« - Puis-je vous aider ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment. »**

_En quoi pouvait-il m'aider ? Il n'était pas un super héro. Et après tout, me croirait-il si je lui disais que mon père avait disparu à cause des aliens ? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Je lui fais non de la tête. Sauf s'il connaissait le moyen de me rapprocher d'Iron Man ou d'Iron Patriote. _

**« - Ou alors, vous êtes perdue ? »**

_Je soupire. Aucunes de ses questions pouvaient expliquer la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Etrangement, sa voix me réconforte et me fait renifler et m'essuyer mes larmes. Je me redresse, salue la célébrité et me remet à rechercher à mon père. _

_Tony ne voulait pas en rester-là. Il désirait en savoir un peu plus sur ma venue ici. En même temps, une femme blonde assise sur un rocher en train de pleurer, n'est certainement pas quelque chose de régulier à voir lorsque tu es au volant d'une voiture. Je fais quelques pas quand il se met à rouler à ma cadence tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers moi. J'avais l'impression qu'un pervers détraqué me suivait et qu'il allait finir par m'enlever s'il ne partait pas. Pourquoi insistait-il ?_

**« - Vous savez, ça n'est pas prudent pour une femme comme vous de vous promener seule ici. »**

_Je ne réponds pas, je ne le connais pas, après tout, je ne dois pas parler à un inconnu, même si celle-ci ne l'est pas et qu'elle roule dans une Audi. Si seulement je pouvais avoir les mêmes moyens que lui, je pourrais vivre plus sereinement._

**« - Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »**

_J'hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui me le prouvait ? Il s'arrête et sort calmement de la voiture, je sursaute et accélère le pas. Il me court après et m'agrippe le bras. Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, effrayée._

**« - Laissez-moi tranquille, hurlais-je. **

**- Je vous ai dis que je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, me répéta-t-il.**

**- Je ne vous connais pas. On m'a toujours appris à ne pas parler à des inconnus. Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ces aliens de là-haut ? »**

_Je lui montre d'un signe de tête le vaisseau au dessus de nous et il lève les yeux vers celui-ci. Il se met à rire._

**« - Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis ? »**

_Je roule des yeux. Bien sur que je sais qui est la personne en face de moi. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas reconnaissable derrière ses lunettes à 1000 dollars ?_

**« - Je vous ai reconnu derrière vos lunettes, Mr Stark, soufflais-je, désespérée. **

**- Alors pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois un alien ?**

**- Peut-être qu'ils vous ont enlevé vous aussi et se font passer pour vous non ?**

**- Quelle idée saugrenue. Bien sûr que non. **

**- Et votre machin bleu lumineux sur votre poitrine ?**

**- C'est une histoire compliquée. Mais je ne suis pas un de ces aliens. »**

_Evidemment, il pense que je vais le croire ? Son truc bleu bizarre à la poitrine-là, je suis sure que les martiens d'en haut en on tous un. Je tente de me défaire de son emprise, mais il sert d'avantage à chaque fois que j'essaie. _

**« - Et vous, pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aurais été enlevé par eux ?**

**- Parce que c'est compliqué à expliquer.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps d'en discuter en vous ramenant chez vous ? »**

_Sa proposition m'intéresse, je suis morte de fatigue, mais le fait de ne pas connaitre cet homme m'empêche de donner une réponse positive. _

**« - Pourquoi insistez-vous ? »**

_Il baisse la tête. Je constate que quelque chose doit forcément l'intriguer chez moi pour qu'il soit aussi intéressé. Il libère mon bras. Je le sens beaucoup plus léger. Je suis heureuse de le ravoir. _

**« - Je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous paraitre si bizarre. »**

_Il poussa un long soupire avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et de reprendre sa place dedans. Il démarra, fit un demi-tour pour prendre la direction d'où il était venu. J'avais perdu ma langue, malgré notre rencontre totalement improvisée et plutôt mal partie, il avait réussit à m'apaiser et à me faire oublier le malheur qui s'abattait sur moi depuis la veille. J'avais aussi, pu approcher une des célébrités les plus connues de notre monde. Mais ça n'enlevait pas la mission qui me tenait à cœur. _

_Chose étrange, alors que je suis toujours en train de l'observer à plusieurs mètres de moi, je le vois de nouveau freiner sèchement. Pourquoi ne continue-t-il pas ? Me demandais-je, curieuse. Avait-il quelque chose à me proposer encore une fois ? _

_En même temps, je suis tentée de le rejoindre, je ne veux plus marcher, même après avoir tenté l'expérience à l'instant. Mes pieds rêveraient de pouvoir se reposer. Je vous assure. Je les comprends. Parfois, ils me parlent aussi. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me retenait réellement de ne pas rentrer avec lui ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de dangereux ou d'un monstre de là-haut. Et là, j'entends mes pieds qui me supplient d'aller jusqu'à la voiture. Seulement, je sais qu'il n'attend que ça, que je vienne le rejoindre. Mais d'accord, je suis faible, alors j'obéis à mes pieds._

_Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige jusqu'à l'Audi. Arrivée devant la fenêtre côté passager, il l'ouvre et me sourit. _

**« - Est-ce que votre proposition de me raccompagner est toujours d'actualité ? »**

_Il m'affirme d'un signe de tête que s'était toujours le cas. Je me dépêche de monter en faisant attention à ne pas la rayer ou de l'abimer. Lorsque je referme la porte, je soupire. Mes pieds étaient heureux. Ca se comprenait. Je venais de marcher pendant plusieurs heures, et ils allaient sûrement mourir lors du retour. J'allais enfin avoir un moment de répits._

**« - Il me faut votre adresse. »**

_Mon adresse ? Hein ? Quoi ? Pour ?_

**« - Arrêtez d'être tout le temps sur la défensive. »**

_Mon dieu, s'il savait la raison, il ne dirait pas ça. Je cède et la lui donne. Il la met dans son PSG, et nous nous mîmes en routes. _

_Pendant le trajet, plus aucuns mots ne sort de ma bouche. Après tout, je n'avais rien à dire. Je le sens tout de même impatient d'en apprendre un peu plus sur moi. Il s'empresse de me poser des nouvelles questions._

**« - Vous habitez dans les environs depuis longtemps ? »**

_J'hésite un instant avant de me décider à lui répondre. _

**« - Depuis mes 31 ans. J'ai toujours vécu ici. Je n'ai jamais bougé. A part pour voyager quelques semaines. C'est ma vie ici. »**

_Il me sourit, surement soulagé de voir que j'ai choisis de lui parler plutôt que de garder le silence._

**« - Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu dans ce coin. **

**- C'est parce que nous habitons à un village très peu connu de Malibu ! **

**- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un. **

**- Tout le monde pense que Malibu est remplit de villas du coup, nous sommes mis à l'écart et nous avons peu de visiteurs. » **

_Un silence se place entre nous. Il semble désolé que notre village ne soit pas connu._

**« - Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est les choses de la vie Monsieur Stark.**

**- Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Tony, fit-il en inclinant de la tête. **

**- D'accord... Tony..., murmurais-je, trouvant cela tout a fait étonnant de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. »**

_Nous arrivons enfin dans mon village. Tout était calme. Les villageois dormaient vu l'heure. Notre village était vraiment petit. Nous sommes à peine une centaine. Alors imaginez dès qu'il se produit quelque chose d'anormal, tout se sait dès le lendemain. S'ils savaient tous avec qui j'étais dans la voiture, personne n'y croirait. Une célébrité passant ici, IMPOSSIBLE. _

_Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison faites de bois solide. Il éteint les phares de sa voiture ainsi que le moteur. Tout en gardant ses mains sur le volant, il tourne la tête vers moi._

**« - Et voilà, vous êtes arrivées.**

**- Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée. **

**- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Madame !**

**- Mademoiselle, dis-je. Je sais que j'ai 31 ans, mais je ne suis pas mariée que je sache.»**

_Il plaisante à ma réplique. Nous finissons finalement cette rencontre par une touche d'humour. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter-là, il m'avait gentiment ramené chez moi, sans qu'il n'en soit forcé ou que je le menace de le faire. Je me devais donc de rester courtoise jusqu'à la fin._

**« -Permettez-moi pour vous remercier de m'avoir raccompagné, de vous offrir quelque chose à boire, lui demandais-je, en souriant. »**

_Il réfléchit un instant avant de me donner une réponse définitive._

**« - Volontiers, s'exclame-t-il. »**

_Nous sortons de la voiture et sans plus attendre je l'invite dans ma demeure. Pendant que je mets les clefs dans la serrure et ouvre la porte, je lui dis :_

**« - Ca n'est peut-être pas une maison aussi grande que la vôtre, mais celle-ci est tout aussi confortable et chaleureuse. **

**- Je m'adapte à tout environnement, ne vous en faites pas, me rassura-t-il en rentrant derrière-moi une fois que la porte fut grande ouverte. »**

_Nous entrons chez moi, le silence est plus imposant depuis que mon père n'est pas revenu. Mon cœur ressent encore ce besoin d'aller le chercher. Il retire sa veste et ses lunettes, puis pose son manteau sur son bras._

**« -Suis-je bête, permettez-moi de prendre votre manteau. **

**- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. »**

_S'il insiste, je ne le mets pas sur le porte-manteau dans ce cas. Il aurait été plus à l'aise. Où n'a-t-il peut-être pas confiance ? Nous marchons dans un couloir, ou pleins de photos de ma famille et moi étaient posés et accrochés sur les murs. Ces photos me montraient depuis mon plus jeune âge, jusqu'à maintenant. Je le laisse découvrir ces souvenirs pour me diriger vers la cuisine afin de lui offrir quelque chose. Je n'osais plus examiner ces photos depuis la disparition de mon père hier soir. Il me manquait tellement. Que ces photos me rendaient nostalgiques et mes malheureuses._

**« - Vous vivez seule ici ? Me demanda Tony.**

**- Non, je suis avec mon père, je l'aide à tenir la maison quand je ne travaille pas.**

**- Ah, votre mère n'est plus ici ?**

**- Malheureusement non, répondis-je depuis la cuisine. Vous souhaitez boire une boisson chaude ou froide ?**

**- Plutôt chaude si ça ne vous ennuie pas.**

**- Café, chocolat ?**

**- un café sans sucre ça ira parfaitement.**

**- Noir ou normal ?**

**- Peu importe, ce que vous avez ! »**

_Je prépare son café noir sans sucre et le lui apporte quelques minutes plus tard. Il continuait de contempler mes photos et prend son café lorsque je le lui tends. Il me remercie chaleureusement. _

**« - Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous fais pas visiter la maison, étant donné que nous ne nous connaissons pas.**

**- Aucun soucis, c'est déjà beaucoup ce que vous venez de faire pour quelqu'un que vous venez à peine de connaitre. »**

_Nous nous installons dans le salon le temps qu'il finisse sa tasse et nous nous assertâmes sur des fauteuils. Dé là où il était, il pouvait voir un meuble avec une vitrine ou des porcelaines étaient posées. Sur un meuble en bois, plusieurs cartes postales venant de la famille s'y trouvaient._

**« - C'est plutôt sympathique chez vous.**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

**- Vous disiez que vous ne viviez avec votre père. Où est-il ? »**

_Cette question me fit mal au cœur. Que devais-je lui répondre ? Si je lui disais la vérité, pouvait-il réellement m'aider ? Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, le temps de réfléchir à une réponse à laquelle il pourrait me croire. _

**« - Il est en train de dormir, dis-je tout simplement.**

**- Et ça ne le dérange pas d'avoir des visiteurs venant à l'improviste ?**

**- Vous savez, il est vieux, il a 60 ans et commence à être sourd. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il nous entende, mentis-je. »**

_Je me doute que s'est mal de mentir, j'espérais au fond qu'il me croit lorsque je lui dis que mon père est sourd. Je n'avais pas envie de tout lui avouer, même s'il est certain que cela me soulagerais. J'avais surtout envie de me reposer et de ne pas me prendre la tête avant l'aube. Je devais de nouveau appeler la police dans la matinée pour leur annoncé officiellement que mon père n'était pas rentré. Il termine sa tasse de café et la pose. Son téléphone se met à sonner. Il y répond._

**« - Happy, je serais là dans 30 minutes... Je ne suis pas très loin de Malibu Point... Non, tu n'as pas besoin de venir me chercher... Je sais que tu es toujours avec James et que des jolies filles blondes m'attendent... Je t'assure, pas besoin de t'inquiéter... Je raccroche... C'est ça, à tout à l'heure... »**

_Il remet son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et se lève. Je fais de même._

**« - Je vous remercie pour ce café. Je suis désolé si tout à l'heure nous sommes partis sur un mauvais pied.**

**- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'ai mal réagis moi aussi.**

**- Je dois y aller, on m'attend.**

**- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez trois jolies filles blondes qui vous attendaient impatiemment à la maison, plaisantais-je. »**

_Il rigole à ma blague et je le raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me remercie une dernière fois avant de partir. Je le regarde s'éloigner pour de bon et finis par rentrer chez moi, trouvant qu'il faisait froid dehors pour y rester plus longtemps. Je vague à mes occupations avant d'aller me coucher. Pensant à toutes les choses que je devais faire après avoir appelé la police._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE :**Apple et Pepperony merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour les 170 visiteurs déjà sur ma fanfiction. Même si vous ne faites pas de commentaires dessus, je vois qu'elle vous plait quand même puisqu'elle a de plus en plus de lecteurs.

Je vais essayer de vous mettre deux chapitres cette semaine et la semaine prochaine. Car je pars samedi 18 Mai en Vacances donc je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitre cette semaine là. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. En tout cas, quand je partirais je ne chômerais pas dans l'avion et lors de mes moments de repos.

Sachez aussi que vous ne verrez plus de nom de chapitre dans mes fanfictions, un j'ai du mal à en trouver, et de deux je trouve, que ça en dit beaucoup trop rien qu'au titre.

Excellente lecture

**Chapitre 3**

_POV TONY STARK_

_Je suis en train de garer ma voiture chez moi. Mes amis m'attendaient toujours dans mon salon en compagnie de trois jolies blondes qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit comment, mais ils en ramenaient à chaque fois. Ils étaient là, tous les deux en bonne compagnie et sirotant des cocktails pendant que je retirais ma veste et mes lunettes. Happy murmura quelque chose à l'oreille des trois jeunes femmes et elles marchèrent en tortillant leur magnifique corps jusqu'à moi. L'une d'elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou, la deuxième commençait à me tourner au tour, alors que la dernière, celle-là, me faisait des bisous remplit de chaleur dans sur les joues. _

_Une monté d'adrénaline apparu dans mon corps, mais ma tête se rappela de la silhouette de cette jeune fille que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je rejetai avec douceur les trois blondes aux cheveux longs. Mes amis, surpris de me voir encore une fois la venue de ses demoiselles. Ils sortent de leur canapé et viennent me rejoindre, leurs verres à la main._

**« - Ca fait un sacrément moment que Pepper n'est plus là Tony, commença Happy. Il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée.**

**- C'est vrai, nous faisons tout pour que tu remontes la pente, mais tu ne nous aides pas du tout, rajouta James. »**

_S'ils savaient à quel point je leur étais reconnaissant d'essayer de me retirer de ma dépression. Sauf que les mots me manquaient pour les en remercier de tout se travail acharné qu'ils faisaient sans se forcer et sans que je ne le leur demande quoique se soit. Mais pour une fois, cette fille... cette fille avait réussit en quelque sorte de me faire sortir Pepper de la tête, seulement, quelque chose m'avait troublé chez elle. Elle avait une sorte de ressemblance avec Pepper. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi, pourtant, c'était si flagrant. Je l'avais ressenti tout de suite. Rien que lorsque je l'ai aperçu, là, assise sur son rocher en train de me fixer droit dans les yeux, après que j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre pour savoir si elle se sentait bien. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance. Au risque de me tromper et de ne pas avoir bien vu la première fois. _

_Ils remarquent que je suis ailleurs, en train de penser. Je suis tellement peu discret et ils me connaissent si bien, qu'ils savent quand je réfléchis, même en une fraction de seconde. James pose une main sur mon épaule et m'entraine vers le canapé du salon, se trouvant devant un écran plasma et une table basse. _

**« - Happy, tu peux leur demander de partir ? Conseilla-t-il, alors que je m'asseyais par obligation. »**

_Happy s'occupe de payer les trois femmes et de les faire partir avant de pouvoir retourner au près de nous. Il prend une chaise et s'installe en face de nous deux et bois une gorgée, attendant que j'explique ce qui se passe dans ma tête._

**« - Tous les ans Tony, tu nous fais le coup de faire partir les filles plus tôt, me fit remarquer James.**

**- Je suis désolé si je vous déçois de ce côté-là. Je vous remercie vraiment pour ce que vous faites. Sincèrement, dis-je, avec un sourire franc.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à rentrer ? Me demanda enfin Happy, brûlant de connaitre LA réponse. »**

_Dois-je leur dire ? Dois-je garder cette partie pour moi ? Après tout, les connaissant, ils m'auraient surement fait suivre les jours à venir pour savoir ce qui se trame dans ma vie depuis aujourd'hui. Finalement, je préférais tout de même leur annoncer la couleur. Nous avons toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, tous les trois, ça ne sera donc pas à cause d'une fille, que notre façon de faire, devait changer._

**« - Il se trouve, que j'ai crois une fille sur le chemin...**

**- Ah ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Me coupa aussitôt Happy, tout en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule et qui me fit mal sur le coup de la force.**

**- Je ne voulais à la base, pas vous en parler, fis-je en me massant l'épaule.**

**- La confiance règne dis-donc, soupira James, posant son verre sur la table basse.**

**- Ne le prenez pas mal. Juste que je ne sais même pas si je vais la recroiser un jour !**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua James.**

**- Je la connais à peine, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à moi.**

**- Tu la connais à peine ? Me répéta Happy. Tu es pourtant resté avec elle une bonne partie de la soirée. Et pourquoi ne s'intéresserait-elle pas à toi ? Tu es beau, riche, intelligent, manuel. Quelle fille ne voudrais pas être à la place de Pepper sérieusement ?»**

_La dernière phrase me fit changer d'expression et mon visage devint sombre. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Pepper. Personne vous m'entendez ?_

**« - Excuse-moi pour ce que je viens de dire, constata Happy, voyant mon changement soudain de réaction.**

**- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la revoir demain ? Me proposa James. Si tu veux, nous venons avec toi.**

**- Non, ça ira les amis. Merci, répondis-je en me levant. Je vais vous laisser, je suis épuisé. **

**- Tu ne nous as pas dis comment elle se nommait, me fit James. »**

_Cette question n'était pas bête du tout. Elle ne m'avait même pas dis son nom ou son prénom. Je n'avais même pas fait attention ni demandé sur le coup de cette rencontre inhabituelle. Je connaissais au moins son adresse. Quel idiot de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus. _

**« - Je ne sais pas, m'exclamais-je simplement. »**

_James et Happy étaient restés médusé devant le fait que je ne sache même pas son nom. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Après tout, je n'étais pas obnubilé par autre chose. Je leur demande de partir et de bien vouloir me laisser me reposer tranquillement chez moi. Ils me promettent de s'en aller, qu'une fois qu'ils auront rangé le salon. S'était de leur faute s'il était dans un état à ne pas recevoir une nouvelle inconnue. Ils se mettent à ranger pendant que je me rends dans mes appartements intimes au premier étage._

**« - Je crois que nous devrions surveiller ses allers et venus. Sait-on jamais, annonça soudainement Happy. **

**- J'aimerais pouvoir te suivre, mais je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Deux personnes, ça ferait trop suspect, remarqua James.**

**- Je vais le suivre demain, pour voir un peu où il se trimbalera et je te raconterais les détails plus tard dans la journée ça te conviens ?**

**- Ca me va parfaitement. Si danger il y a, tu me dis, et je prends Iron Patriote avec moi. »**

_Happy affirme d'un signe de tête que cette proposition lui allait. Ils finissent de ranger le salon avant de sortir. James quitte en premier la villa. Happy en profite pour faire le tour des voitures et pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas choper quelques indices sur l'endroit où je m'étais rendu dans la soirée. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouve enfin son bonheur à bord de l'Audi que j'avais utilisé pour conduire. Il savait où se trouvait le double de mes clefs de voitures et de motos et il s'en servit pour l'ouvrir. Il alluma le GPS, et comme un imbécile que je suis, je n'avais pas tout effacé par précaution. Il nota la dernière adresse et referma le garage, s'assurant d'avoir tout verrouillé avant de partir à son tour. _

_POV TANIA LANCE_

_Je me lève, la boule au ventre, espérant que mon père soit rentré entre-temps. Je visite ma maison, comme si s'était la première fois que je la découvrais, cependant, toujours pas de trace de mon père. Ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain ou encore même dans le salon. Toutes ses affaires étaient-là. Rien n'avait bougé. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, récupère le téléphone en bas dans le couloir de l'entrée et compose nerveusement et les doigts tremblant les chiffres qui pourront peut-être enfin sauver mon père de l'endroit où il se trouve. _

_Je leur explique une nouvelle fois la situation. Je fais les cents pas lorsque je suis mise en attente, le temps que la secrétaire de police prenne en charge ma demande de disparition. Je sens bien dans sa voix qu'elle ne croit pas un seul instant que mon père est disparu. Je n'ose même plus leur dire qui pourrait en être responsable, de peur que ça freine ma demande immédiate. Cela faisait plus de 24h qu'il n'était plus, et j'exigeais justice. _

_Ne tenant plus en place, je finis par me rendre devant la seule fenêtre qui donne accès à l'entrée du village. Je vois alors une voiture noire teintée se garer un peu plus loin, près d'un endroit très peu vu des habitants. Une bonne planque pour des voyous. J'attends que la secrétaire revienne au près du téléphone._

**« - A 10h30 ? Très bien. Oui, à cette adresse. Merci beaucoup. »**

_J'espérais que cet appel allait enfin débloquer ma situation, je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose de mon côté. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, met ma veste et mes chaussures avant de marcher en direction de cette voiture suspecte. _

_Enfin devant cette dernière, je me mets à frapper à la fenêtre. Le visage d'un homme légèrement joufflu aux cheveux châtains foncés se montre. L'homme semble être vêtu d'un costard noir et d'une chemise blanche. Je pouvais constater qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains un téléphone dernier cri que peu de personne de mon village avait pu s'offrir. Il était choqué de me voir débarquer à l'improviste. Comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose._

**« - Vous désirez quelque chose ? Demandais-je, par curiosité. »**

_Il ne savait pas quoi me répondre. Le fait d'être pris en flagrant d'élit le rendait mal à l'aise et je le voyais rougir de plus belle._

**« - Si vous êtes-là pour voler une personne et la donner aux aliens, vous feriez-mieux de vous en aller. »**

_Alien ? Hein ? Noooon, je n'en suis pas un, se dit Happy dans sa tête. Mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi Tony était si perturbé par ma rencontre. Je pouvais voir ses grands yeux se poser sur moi de la tête aux pieds depuis la fenêtre de sa voiture. _

**« - Je suis un ami de Tony Stark, l'homme que vous avez rencontré hier soir. »**

_Cette réponse était très surprenante mais pas tant que ça. La voiture de luxe avait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. _

**« - Pourquoi venez-vous dans un coin paumé de Malibu ?**

**- C'est une histoire compliquée, attesta-t-il.**

**- Toujours ce mot. Compliqué. Je commence à le maudire, soupirais-je. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous inviter à la maison boire un verre, si c'est ce que vous attendez, mais j'ai des hôtes qui ne vont pas tarder. »**

_Je vouais bien qu'il allait me répondre quelque chose, quand une voix non inconnue à mes oreilles se fit entendre. _

**« - C'est quoi tous ses gens bizarres qui viennent te voir depuis hier soir LANCE ? »**

_Je me tourne vers cette voix si familière. S'était celle d'un des jeunes garçons, âgé de 20 ans qui était l'un des fils dont ses vieux étaient retraités depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il avait le don de toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, d'être un peu l'une des commères de la ville. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe. Il n'allait pas au lycée, ni au travail et encore, n'avait pas de vie de couple bien rangé. Tout ce qu'il faisait, s'était de passer ses journées devant des matchs de rugby. _

**« - Comme si toi, tout à coup, des gens riches s'intéressaient à ta petite personne, me lança-t-il de façon à ce que je répondre une phrase bien blessante. »**

_Je connaissais son petit jeu, je n'avais plus l'âge de faire ça et ni la force de m'occuper de ce genre de personne qui ne faisaient que nuire à l'ambiance du village. J'allais demander à l'homme en costard de s'en aller avant que la rumeur court rapidement sur sa venue mais des sirènes se firent entendre des voitures, phrases bleus allumées et le bruit réveillant sûrement tous les villageois, venaient de freiner bruyamment devant ma maison. Je regarde ma montre, 10h30. C'était donc l'heure. J'aurais du leur précisé de venir ici plus discrètement. Avide de potins en direct, le jeune homme restait là, à contempler la scène et s'en rapprochant d'avantage pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait devant ses propres yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu en 20 ans, débarquer la police ici, dans ce petit village. Même moi, je pourrais vous le confirmer que ça ne s'était jamais produit, et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. _

**« - Je dois vous laisser Monsieur. »**

_Je m'en vais vers ma maison, apercevant les policiers frapper à ma porte. Je n'osais même plus regarder autour de moi, de peur de voir tous mes voisins ouvrir les rideaux de leur fenêtre pour admirer cette scène. Les petits villages avaient du bon, comme du mauvais. L'un des policiers me voyant arriver devant eux, me sort sa plaque, me la met sous les yeux, comme si j'étais aveugle._

**« - Vous êtes Madame Lance ? Tania Lance ? Me questionna-t-il, sortant un stylo et un calepin pour noter tout ce qu'il pouvait. **

**- Mademoiselle je vous pris, répliquais-je, haïssant ce MADAME !**

**- Très bien. Je suis l'officier Jack Trumper, je suis chargé de noter votre plainte. Il faudra que vous me donniez toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire le reste. Mes collègues Kallister et Weley sont chargés de visiter votre maison et de prendre en photo tous les emplacements des objets que votre père a laissés. Papiers, manteaux, chambre... Vous n'avez rien bougé depuis votre appel ? »**

_Toutes ces phrases brouillent l'esprit. Je ne sais quoi dire. Je regardais au loin la voiture noire qui était toujours là, l'homme dedans me dévisageant aussi, tout en appelant quelqu'un au téléphone._

_Ne répondant pas au policier et comprenant mon silence (ce genre de comportement leur arrive très souvent quand ils impressionnent sans le vouloir les victimes alors qu'elles) il me fait rentrer dans la maison, éteignant enfin leur gyrophares éblouissants. _

_Pendant ce temps, l'homme téléphonait toujours, racontant ce qu'il venait de voir._

**« - James. C'est Happy. Je suis devant la maison de cette fille. Je pense qu'elle a un souci. Elle a des policiers qui sont chez elle. Non, pour l'instant, pas besoin d'Iron Patriote, je te tiens au courant de la situation. Promis, j'essaie de ne pas me faire toper par Tony si jamais il débarque lui aussi à l'improviste. Ca marche, à plus tard. »**

_Il raccroche et attend le bon moment pour sortir et me demander des nouvelles sur la raison de ces policiers. Il regarde un instant le jeune devant la maison._

**« - Et toi là ! »**

_La commère, se demandant si s'était bien lui qu'on appelait, se retourne. Quand on lui fait signe de s'approcher, il obéit sans rien dire._

**« - Dis-moi, tu connais bien cette femme ?**

**- Oui, c'est ma voisine depuis que je suis né ici.**

**- Tu disais qu'elle s'appelait Lance ? Lance comment ?**

**- Tania Lance.**

**- Tu sais pourquoi les flics sont ici ?**

**- Non, je veux autant en savoir que vous à ce sujet-là.**

**- Et tu n'en sauras rien. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi ! »**

_Le garçon n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre d'un inconnu, mais il n'avait pas tord, et de toute façon, vu l'heure, ses parents avaient surement besoins de lui. Happy fouilla dans les archives de sin Ipad._

_Il avait trouvé quelques informations sur moi. Mais sans plus. Rien sur le fait que des hommes armés pouvaient entrer à tout moment dans ma maison._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE :** Bienvenue à toi Balenthina. Contente que ma fiction te plaise. Je vais pouvoir vous poster pleins de chapitre cette semaine finalement. J'espère que vous ne serez pas perdus si jamais j'en poste beaucoup. Autant profiter d'avoir le temps pour avancer un peu !

Vous ne vous perdez pas trop sur quand les personnages parle ? J'essaie d'être le plus explicite possible pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas. Ca parait clair dans ma tête, mais parfois ce n'est pas facile à comprendre et à le retranscrire dans l'histoire.

Bon chapitre à vous tous

**Chapitre 4**

_Je suis en train de répondre aux questions de l'agent pendant que ces deux collègues cherchent le moindre indice sur sa disparition. Je quitte mon fauteuil, les jambes tremblantes pour aller dans la cuisine, me prendre quelque chose à boire et à manger, je sentais le poids de l'émotion au fur et à mesure que l'interrogatoire se passait. Je gardais le contrôle de moi-même avec une telle difficulté, que j'étais sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. L'agent Kallister vint dans la cuisine pour prendre des preuves avec son appareil-photo. L'autre devait être sûrement au premier étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres._

**« - Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Lance ? Vous me semblez un peu pâlotte, me fit-il remarquer. »**

_Un faible oui sortit de ma bouche, il était temps que je me rassois. Mes jambes allaient s'écrouler dans la seconde qui suivait. Quel soulagement se fut pour elles, lorsque je me rassis devant le policier Trumper. Honnêtement, il n'était pas mal du tout, plutôt à mon goût même, mais je n'avais pas du tout la tête à draguer. Dommage qu'il intervienne dans un moment délicat. _

_Il reprend ses questions quand il constate que je me sens légèrement mieux. _

**« - Je sais que ce moment n'est pas facile pour vous Mademoiselle Lance, mais pour nous, c'est primordiale, je suis désolé si ça vous met mal à l'aise, s'excusa-t-il, me faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires. »**

_Reprenant petit à petit mes esprits et mon franc parlé prend le dessus sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte._

**« - Votre sourire Monsieur l'agent me met un peu de baume au cœur, lançais-je si brutalement. »**

_Il lâcha un rire nerveux mais authentique. _

**« - Je vois au moins que malgré la situation, vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de la drague. Mais merci du compliment. »**

_Ma réplique avait tout de même lancé un léger malaise entre nous deux. Il avait tout de même gardé un sans froid énorme. Où alors, on le lui avait probablement déjà parlé de son sourire._

**« - Est-ce que ça risque de durer longtemps ces questions Monsieur Trumper ? »**

_Il marque un point à une fin de phrase sur son calepin, se met sur ses pieds, range le stylo dans une poche interne de sa veste et s'exclame :_

**« - Non, j'ai finis. »**

_Je lance un soupire. De savoir que s'était finis m'apaisait enfin. Mais soudainement, on sonne à ma porte. _

**« - Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Me demanda le policier.**

**- Non, répondis-je surprise. C'est peut-être un voisin qui vient faire son curieux. **

**- Vous devriez ouvrir. »**

_Etais-je obligée d'ouvrir ? Je n'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser plus que je ne l'étais devant mes voisins si l'un d'eux osait venir m'interroger sur la venue des agents. Je pars vers ma porte puis regarde dans l'œil de la porte pour vérifier mes dires. _

_A mon étonnement, je vois que s'était l'homme à la voiture de luxe et tintée qui attendait devant le pas de ma porte. Je croyais qu'il était partit depuis tout ce temps. Que me voulait-il encore ? Je mets la chaine à ma porte et l'ouvre tout en gardant une certaine sécurité entre lui et moi, laissant simplement entrevoir ma tête._

**« - Que désirez-vous encore ? »**

_Trumper, intrigué et ayant entendu ma question depuis le salon, me rejoins pour voir si tout se passait bien._

**« - Un problème Mademoiselle Lance ?**

**- Non, ça ira merci ! »**

_L'agent se place derrière-moi en cas de soucis. Happy qui dévisageait Trumper remarqua un étrange tatouage sur son coup, légèrement camouflé par le col de sa veste. Ce tatouage lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait vu quelque part. Il ne sait pas où, ni à quel moment et ni pourquoi. Mais il l'avait déjà vu._

**« - Puis-je vous parler un moment ? Me dit-il, l'air sérieux.**

**- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ? »**

_Encore une fois, il fut interrompu. Je vis une Audi blanche entrer dans notre village et se garer devant nous. Je reconnu immédiatement cette voiture et son chauffeur. Ça ne pouvait être que lui._

**« - Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, râlais-je. »**

_J'ouvre en grand ma porte, retirant la chaine de sécurité et attendant impatiemment son arrivée. Tony sort de sa voiture, une fois qu'elle est bien placée et verrouillée. _

**« - Happy, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu essaies de savoir où je vais. »**

_Tony n'avait pas remarqué l'agent Trumper derrière moi. Happy lui faisait des signes de la tête pour le lui montrer. Quand il le voit enfin, il fait les grands yeux._

**« - Vous les connaissez ? Me questionna le policier.**

**- En quelque sorte oui !**

**- Vous causent-ils des ennuis ?**

**- Non, rassurez-vous ! Entrez ! »**

_Nous allons dans le salon lorsqu'Happy retient Tony. _

**« - Je le sens pas ce policier Tony, lui fit-il remarquer.**

**- Laisse-le faire son travail Happy, enfin ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. »**

_Ils nous retrouvent dans le salon. Trumper ordonne à ses deux collègues de les rejoindre pour faire une réunion sur ce qu'ils auraient pu voir et pour tenter une conclusion hâtive. Ils leurs racontent tous les détails de ce qu'ils ont vu et pense que tout est normal, qu'il finira par revenir. Je suis déçue, j'espérais beaucoup de ce moment._

**« - C'est tout ?**

**- Malheureusement oui. Rien ne nous prouve quoique se soit. »**

_Le visage triste, je les accompagne jusqu'à ma porte, faisant un dernier signe de remerciement avant de marcher jusque dans le salon. A peine ais-je posé un pied dans mon salon et posé les yeux sur Tony et son ami, que la sonnette retentit encore une fois. Pétants les plombs, je cours, folle de rage vers ma porte et l'ouvre dans un énorme fracas. Un de mes voisins était planté devant moi._

**« - LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ET MÊLEZ-VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE, criais-je pour me défouler. »**

_Je claque la porte et m'écroule dans le hall d'entré. Tony et Happy viennent à ma rencontre, soucieux de mon état. _

_J'étais en train de m'accrocher au bord d'un meuble en bois, tentant de récupérer mon souffle. C'était horrible de devoir subir ce genre de choses. Personne ne le méritait. Ils m'aident à me redresser. _

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ses policiers sont venus chez vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si lunatique depuis que je vous ai rencontré ? Demanda Tony.**

**- Je vous en pris, plus de questions, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça. **

**- Que souhaitez-vous faire alors ?**

**- Plus de questions vous dis-je ! »**

_Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ils me suivent. Je bois un verre d'eau et prends des cachets contre les mots de têtes. _

**« - Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre. Vous pouvez même rentrer chez vous. Il faut que je me repose.**

**- Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous serons surs que vous irez mieux, m'annonça Tony. Nous allons veiller sur vous et nous repartirons une fois que vous serez réveillée. »**

_C'était très aimable à eux de se donner autant de mal pour moi, moi qui suis une parfaite inconnue pour eux. Je ne comprends pas leur intérêt pour moi. Je fais quelques pas, et je suis dans ma chambre. Je me jette dans mon lit et mets les draps sur moi. Tony et Happy se dressant là, entre mon lit et la porte de ma chambre. J'avais envie d'être seule, mais j'avais peur de la solitude. Aucun bruits dans la maison depuis que mon père n'est plus là. Alors leur compagnie donne un peu plus de vie ici. _

_Mes yeux rivés sur eux, les calmants commençant à faire effet, je sens la fatigue arriver et les yeux me piquer et clignoter. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'endors totalement. Tony et Happy se lancent un regard sidéré. _

**« - Nous devrions la mettre à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, fis Happy. »**

_Tony en accord avec son ami, propose de rabattre toutes les couvertures sur moi, de mettre un verre d'eau remplit à mon chevet et d'éteindre la lumière avant de descendre dans le salon. Il en profite en même temps pour faire une petite visite de la maison à Happy. _

**« - J'ai compris pourquoi cette femme t'intrigue, murmura Happy.**

**- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ?**

**- Oui, elle ressemble étrangement à Pepper !**

**- Je croyais devenir fou lorsque je l'ai aperçu hier soir. **

**- Tu ne l'es pas.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qui la rend aussi vulnérable !**

**- Essaie d'être plus proche d'elle. Enfin de la connaitre un peu plus.**

**- Si elle ne veut pas ?**

**- Je te connais, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire !**

**- C'est vrai. »**

_Un blanc se met entre eux deux._

**« - La prochaine fois, n'essaie pas de m'espionner comme ça, dis-le moi, s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape gentille sur la tête d'Happy.**

**- On t'avait demandé de nous en dire plus, c'est de ta faute !**

**- Vous êtes trop curieux toi et Iron PATRIOTE.**

**- Jaloux !**

**- Je ne suis pas jaloux de James. De toute façon, j'ai mis fin à tout ça, j'avais tout fait sauté le soir où tu sais quoi. **

**- Sinon, je n'aime pas ces policiers. Ils ne me disent rien qui vaille. **

**- Arrête d'être aussi suspicieux avec tout le monde ! Et ta curiosité te perdra. »**

_Il secoue négativement la tête, ne pensant pas du tout la même chose à propos de sa curiosité. Même s'il avait faillit perdre la vie quelques années plus tôt, sa curiosité a toujours été son amie la plus fidèle. Elle ne sait jamais trompé. Ils finissent la matinée dans le salon. S'occupant devant des programmes TV plus ou moins ennuyeux. _


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE :** Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Si jamais je poste trop vite, dites-le moi et je ralentis le rythme de la publication des chapitres. A votre avis quand est-ce que nous allons savoir où se trouve le père de Tania ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il lui est arrivé et pourquoi ?

Vous pouvez lire maintenant =D

**Chapitre 5**

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent petit à petit. Je les sens encore engourdie. Combien de temps ais-je dormis ? J'ai l'impression que ça faisait deux jours. Je jette un œil vers mon réveil, le cadran affiche qu'il est 13h. Seulement. Je n'avais dormis que 1h par-là, je ne me souviens même plus à l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couchée. Ma tête n'en pouvait simplement plus. Tout ce que je désirais maintenant, s'était de sortir m'éclater, prendre l'air, pensant qu'il reviendra bien un jour où l'autre à la maison. _

_Je sors de mon lit, mettant un gilet couleur crème à paillettes sur mes bras frissonnants. Je descends dans la cuisine pour me prendre un petit encas, mon ventre criant famine. J'arrive dans le salon pour m'y poser, et voit Tony et Happy devant un magasine et la télévision. N'étaient-ils pas censés être partis ? _

**« - Vous n'étiez pas partis logiquement ? »**

_Ils me regardent, arrêtant leurs activités. Mes cheveux en batails attirèrent leur attention. Saisissant leurs œillades, d'une main, je replace du mieux que je peux mes cheveux. Je me joins à eux sur le canapé party, avec mon plat dans l'autre main. _

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? Commença aussitôt Happy. **

**- Je vais mieux, merci beaucoup !**

**- Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons partir maintenant, ajouta Tony. »**

_Mes yeux se tournent vers chacun d'entre eux. Ais-je vraiment envie de les voir partir ? Je me dépêcher de manger et de ranger mon assiette et me met à parler depuis la cuisine. _

**« - J'ai besoin de me défouler, m'amuser un peu. Je suis trop sous tensions en ce moment. Un endroit où je pourrais me rendre ?**

**- Toute seule ? Fis Happy, haussant un sourcil.**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Je connais un endroit où nous pourrions t'emmener !**

**- Nous ? Demanda Tony.**

**- Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous faire rentrer si nous y allons, argumenta Happy.**

**- Quel est cet endroit ? »**

_Je revins près des garçons tout en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face d'eux._

**- C'est l'une des boites de nuit les plus huppé de Malibu Pointe. Tony connait bien les videurs là-bas. Ils pourraient nous faire entrer. »**

_L'expression qui se lisait sur le visage de cette célèbre personne nous faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée. _

**« - Ca ne fait rien si vous ne voulez pas ! »**

_Happy insiste. Tony accepte simplement de nous y faire rentrer et qu'à partir du moment où nous serons dans la boîte de nuit, il rentrera chez lui. Happy devra également prendre sa voiture s'il désire me raccompagner et rentrer chez lui. Il accepte le deal._

**« - Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai des vêtements aussi chic pour y rentrer.**

**- Si je vous fais rentrer et que vous vous habillée au moins de manière sobre et classe, ils ne diront rien, rassura Tony.**

**- Ca marche alors. Mais en attendant, j'ai besoin d'aller en ville.**

**- Vous souhaitez que je vous y dépose ? Proposa Happy avec amabilité.**

**- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondis-je, en souriant !**

**- Pas du tout, me dit-il. Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé en ville aussi. »**

_Tony se sentait inutile, il sortit du canapé baissant la tête vers moi._

**« - Je vais rentrer chez moi ! Happy m'appellera pour me dire à quelle heure vous désirez vous rendrez en boîte.**

**- D'accord, murmurais-je. »**

_Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et le retiens avant qu'il ne finisse par passer le pas de la porte. _

**« - Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu compagnie. »**

_Il s'incline et se retire. Je l'observe aller jusque dans sa voiture. Nos yeux se croisent. Il ouvre la fenêtre et sort sa tête, tout en retirant ses lunettes. _

_« _**- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis comment vous vous appelez, s'exclame-t-il.**

**- Tania, Tania Lance, révélais-je. »**

_Il était enfin content de le savoir. Il n'avait pas osé la veille, de me demander et il avait complètement oublié de le faire. Trop préoccupé à cause de mon état fragile. Même si le policier avait juste dis mon nom, ça ne lui avait pas suffit. Puis il finit par s'en aller en me laissant avec Happy qui téléphonait discrètement à James, lui racontant les derniers détails croustillants sur notre rencontre. Il lui avait proposé également de venir nous rejoindre ce soir à cette boîte de nuit qu'il avait approuvé immédiatement. Je referme la porte et fait route vers mon salon, trouvant un Happy regardant à nouveau la télévision. Il avait l'air de se sentir à l'aise. C'était déjà ça._

**« - Vous voulez y aller maintenant ? Ou désirez-vous que je vous offre quelque chose à déjeuner avant ?**

**- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vous remercie. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant !**

**- Laissez-moi me changer et nous y allons dans ce cas. Je vous autorise à rester devant ma télévision en attendant. »**

_Il sourit et je file me changer. Je ne m'étais même pas mise en chemise de nuit lorsque je me suis endormie, il fallait que je sois plus respectable, plus à l'aise également. Je reviens trente minutes plus tard, portant un jean bleu, un chemisier blanc, une veste légère et des talons noirs. Une touche de maquillage léger accompagnait ma tenue. Je préférais rester soft. _

**« - Désolée d'avoir été si longue, je ne trouvais pas une tenue idéale pour sortir, m'excusais-je en m'avançant vers lui.**

**- Vous êtes prête ? »**

_Je lui affirme bien que j'étais prête à partir à l'aventure avec lui en ville. Nous nous mettons en route en direction de la ville après vérification que la maison soit verrouillée et sécurisée. _

_Sur le trajet, je contemplais les bords de route par ma fenêtre, pensant que je m'adoucissais un peu vis-à-vis de Tony et d'Happy. Je me souvenais de ma rencontre avec Tony qui avait été plus ou moins lamentable. Je rencontrais de nouvelles personnes, certes, riches et célèbres, mais je me fichais pas mal de ce côté-là. Pour moi, c'était des humains avant tout. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant de gens ne pensait pas pareil. Ils avaient eux aussi le droit d'avoir une vie privée. _

**« - Je suppose, que je ne saurais pas pourquoi ces policiers sont venus chez vous ce matin ? »**

_Mon silence en disait long sur la réponse qu'il attendait. Il soupire un bon coup, serrant ses mains sur son volant. Il aimerait tellement en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire. Je le sens, je le vois même. Mais pas maintenant. Je veux juste oublier le temps d'une journée, ou même d'une nuit que je risquais probablement ne plus revoir mon père. Cette pensée me brise totalement le cœur à chaque fois que j'y pense. Alors à quoi bon ? Pour le moment ma situation était sans issue. Lâcher du leste. C'est ce que ma tête me supplie de faire. Et l'arrivée de Tony et Happy dans ma vie, ne pouvait être que bénéfique. _

**« - Vous travaillez dans quel domaine ?**

**- Dans la sécurité. J'étais agent de sécurité pour Pepper Potts.**

**- Qui est-elle ?**

**- S'était la petite amie de mon ami Tony. J'étais avant chargé de veiller sur sa sécurité à lui aussi, expliqua calmement Happy.**

**- S'était ? Ils ne sont plus ensembles ?**

**- Elle est morte, bafouilla-t-il.**

**- Mince, je suis désolée, regrettais-je aussitôt ma première question, gênée.**

**- Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'étiez pas censée le savoir au premier coup d'œil. Nous essayons, mon ami James et moi, de le faire sortir de sa dépression. Nous voyons bien qu'il n'est pas stable émotionnellement parlant. Nous aimerions qu'il redevienne comme avant. Un bon vivant, aimant faire la fête, ou diverses activités. D'ailleurs, cela ne vous dérange pas que James vienne avec nous ce soir ?**

**- Non, pas du tout, au contraire, attestais-je gaiement. **

**- Je suis sur qu'il sera enchanté de vous connaitre !**

**- Moi-même. »**

_Le temps de trajet qu'il nous restait entre ma maison et la ville, ne devait plus être très long, je commençais à apercevoir des rangées de maisons. A un moment, je m'étais rappelée de l'endroit exact où j'avais rencontré pour la première fois Tony Stark. Je ne savais même pas à quel point j'avais dû marcher. J'avais l'impression que ça n'était pas si loin que ça de ma maison, mais si, je saisissais pourquoi mes pieds souffraient et demandaient de rentrer. _

_Pour faire passer le peu de route qu'il nous restait à faire, Happy mit en fond sonore une de ses compiles de disque. _

**« - Ca ne vous dérange pas que je mette un peu de musique ? »**

_Je fais un signe négatif de la tête, et il met sur Play. Une chanson connue se lance. J'aimais écouter de la musique, parfois, ça me déstressait ou me consolait en fonction de l'humeur du moment. _ watch?v=cvgUdrzGNys _Étrange, je connaissais les paroles par cœur et le rythme entrainant de cette chanson me donnait la bougeotte sur mon siège. Je remuais des bras quelques secondes plus tard tout en chantonnant quelques phrases. Happy se mit également à pousser la chansonnette. _

**« - Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour ce soir ?**

**- Et comment, m'extasiais-je en retrouvant un peu de bonne humeur dans ce mon cruel. »**

_Certes, j'étais de meilleure humeur, je commençais enfin à décompresser. Mon corps en avait énormément besoin. Je profite de ce que l'on peut m'offrir aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie d'être insociable. Nous arrivons enfin au centre ville. Je ne sais pas où commencer. Je ne sais même plus quels types de magasins il y a, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupée de moi. Je le méritais bien un peu aujourd'hui. _

**« - Où souhaites-tu aller ?**

**- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tu connais des magasins sympas où je pourrais m'acheter des vêtements classes et pas trop chers ?**

**- Laisse-moi te guider alors ! »**

_Je le laisse faire son choix, je lui fais confiance. C'est étonnant, je lui fais plus confiance à lui qu'à Tony. Ça se sent. Et il a l'aire totalement inoffensive et super gentil. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je serais désagréable avec lui. Il s'arrête près d'un magasin et se gare près de celui-ci. Il me demande de fermer les yeux et de le lui faire confiance sur le choix de la boutique. J'obéis, je ferme les yeux et il me prend la main et une épaule et m'escorte jusqu'à l'intérieur du magasin._

**« - Ouvre les yeux ! »**

_Ce que je fis aussitôt. Je voyais pleins de tenues aussi belles que les autres. Des chaussures à talons avec des couleurs de toutes sortes. J'en perdais la tête. Ce genre de vêtements était beaucoup trop cher pour moi. Je n'avais pas les moyens de me les payer. Je peux à peine tenir le mois entre le loyer de la maison et les courses. Mon visage devient triste._

**« - Je ne peux pas, soupirais-je, déçue.**

**- Prends ce que tu veux !**

**- Je n'ai pas les moyens de me les acheter !**

**- C'est moi qui te les offre, annonce Happy, l'air sérieux.**

**- Je serais obligée de te payer quelque chose ou de refuser !**

**- Prends ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il, décidé à m'offrir une de ses tenues qui valent beaucoup d'argent. »**

_Je me sens gênée de devoir accepter cette demande. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ose me proposer un tel cadeau. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je devais à mon tour lui offrir quelque chose. Peut-être pas au prix qu'il devra payer, mais qu'au moins, ça vaudra le détour et que ça lui plaira. Enfin, je l'espère. _

_Je balaye la boutique du regard. Mes yeux sont perdus. Je veux tout prendre, seulement il faut que je sois raisonnable et que je ne vole pas tout son argent non plus. J'aime toutes les tenues et les couleurs qu'ils proposent, il va falloir que je fasse un choix. Je n'aime pas faire de choix. Je prends 15 minutes pour faire le tour, je prends plus ou moins 5 vêtements et chaussures afin de voir laquelle était la mieux. Je demande à Happy de patienter devant les cabines d'habillages pour qu'il puisse me donner un avis plus sûr sur laquelle je dois porter. _

_Chaque tenue que j'essaie, je la montre sans gêne à Happy qui me donne tout de suite un avis positif ou non. Jusque-là, il ne les aime pas trop. C'est au bout de la 4__ème__ tenue qu'il décide enfin de dire un énorme oui à celle-ci en plus des chaussures. Une fois la tenue officiellement choisit, nous nous dirigeons à la caisse. Je préfère ne pas me risquer à voir la facture de ce que Happy m'offre. Je finirais par le regretter et de vouloir tout rendre une fois qu'il sera dans la voiture. Je lui répète pour je ne sais combien de fois merci pour ce qu'il fait et que je ne méritais pas autant d'attention. _

**« - Arrêtez, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'offrir quelque chose à une femme, vu que je n'en ai pas, alors je veux vous en faire profiter. »**

_Je la ferme, préférant garder mon embarras pour moi. Nous retournons dans la voiture et il me ramène, remettant une nouvelle musique. Monsieur aime les années 90 à ce que je peux entendre. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'adore aussi._

_Lorsque nous sommes enfin devant chez moi, la dernière chanson que nous écoutons est juste épique, s'était une de mes préférées de l'époque que j'écoutais en boucle. Je saoulais souvent mes parents avec cette chanson d'ailleurs. _ watch?v=CC5ca6Hsb2Q_ . J'attrape mes sacs et il me conduit jusque devant l'entrée principale. _

**« - A quelle heure tu souhaites que je vienne te chercher ? **

**- Je dirais..., 21h, ça te conviens ? **

**- Parfait, affirme-t-il. Je crois que la boîte de nuit ouvre à 22h. Donc ça me va ! Soit à l'heure !**

**- Je suis toujours à l'heure... Bon sang, ce village m'énerve à un point ! »**

_Surpris, Happy ne comprend pas. Je lui montre d'un signe de tête une maison où l'on pouvait constater un vieux couple qui nous observait comme des commères. Prête à faire les perroquets de ce qu'ils auront vu dans quelques heures quand ils auront croisés d'autres voisins. _

**« - Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, répondit naturellement le garde du corps de Tony. **

**- J'aimerais tellement, grognais-je, ouvrant enfin cette porte. Je vous dis à ce soir ! »**

_Il me salue une dernière fois avant de partir. Je rentre chez moi, allant dans ma chambre pour me reposer avant le grand soir. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'étais pas sortit en boîte. Je ne sais plus si je sais danser ou non. Je risque sûrement de me rendre ridicule. Au pire, il serait là pour m'aiguiller. _


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE :**Balenthina : Coucou, merci pour cette remarque sur la phrase, je n'avais même pas fais attention et pour moi ça sonnait bien dans ma tête, en plus, je ne me rappelais pas du tout du nom qu'avait cet œil dans une porte ! Merci donc de me l'avoir rappelé, j'essaie vraiment de faire attention aux répétitions.

Merci à tous mes viewers, plus nombreux de jours en jours. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les reviews. Même juste pour me dire un petit bonjour ^^ je ne mords pas ! Enfin, jusque-là je n'ai mordu personne =D !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, il est vraiment très important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Amusez-vous bien pour ce chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Il faisait sombre, humide, aucune issue n'était possible. Plusieurs voix s'élevaient. Certaines étaient en colères, d'autres se demandaient ce qu'allait devenir leurs enfants et leur famille ou encore s'ils allaient mourir ou finir par sortir de cet endroit. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient tous là, enfermés. Personne ne leur avait rien dit. Ils avaient subitement disparus depuis leur maison. Laissant famille, enfants et travail. Pour quelles raisons ils étaient tous dans cette pièce ?_

**« - Je veux sortir, ça doit faire plus ou moins deux jours que nous sommes-là, sanglota une femme brune aux cheveux courts, assise près de son mari, les mains cachant son visage et tremblotante. **

**- On finira bien par sortir, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de rassurer son homme. »**

_Alors que les autres les regardaient, une des personnes prisonnières s'engagea dans une lutte inutile contre les murs, tout en les tapants avec ses pieds et ses mains. Il hurlait. Personne ne les entendait. Il perdait son énergie pour des prunes._

**« - Reprenez-vous Monsieur, ne faites pas paniquer les autres, lança un des hommes se trouvant seuls et assit dans un recoin.**

**- Rester calme ? Alors qu'on est-là, sans en connaitre la raison ? Rétorqua celui qui perdait les pédales.**

**- Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour stresser les autres ! »**

_Mécontent, il lui fait un bras d'honneur et s'assoit pour se calmer. Qui aurait aimé être détenue dans un endroit comme celui-ci avec des gens qui ne se connaissent pas. Qui les avaient choisis ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ? Toutes ses questions se posaient dans toutes les têtes depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés ici. _

**« - Vous êtes tous de la raison ? Demanda l'homme assit dans son coin.**

**- Non ! Nous on vient de Londres, en Angleterre, répondit un jeune couple. Nous ne savons même pas dans quel pays nous sommes.**

**- Je viens du Portugal, fit un homme avec un accent très prononcé.**

**- D'Allemagne, s'exclame une blonde aux yeux bleus ! »**

_Ils firent le tour, ils «étaient à peu près une 20ène de personnes à devoir cohabiter ensembles le temps qu'ils sortent._

**« - Je crois que pour l'instant, nous allons devoir tous faire l'effort de vivre en communauté. »**

_Ils affirment tous la même chose. Pas facile à faire, mais ils feront des efforts pour que l'entente se passe bien._

**« - Tout d'abord, faisons un tour pour dire un peu comment nous nous appelons, notre situation familiale. Ensuite, nous verrons. Pour vous donner une idée, je m'appelle Abram Lance, je vis à Malibu Point dans un petit village à côté de grandes villas de stars célèbres. Je suis veuve et je vis avec ma fille qui s'occupe de moi qui a 31 ans ! »**

_Ils suivirent le mouvement, il y avait des timides bien sur, mais ils jouaient le jeu. Abram désirait détendre l'atmosphère, ça marchait puisque le vieux couple qui se prénommaient Veronika et Bruno Pratchy décompressaient un peu. Et lui, ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas paniquer. Même le plus grincheux d'entre eux s'y était mit. Lui aussi avait une fille et était marié.sa fille était un chouilla plus jeune, elle avait 22 ans. Ils venaient de tous les horizons et leurs pays se ressentaient dans leur langage. Leur accent était si visible. C'était plutôt amusant de découvrir tous ses inconnus. _

_Une porte apparait, personne ne l'avait vu. Il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à ce que trois hommes surgissent dans la salle. Tous étaient des humains comme eux. Mais ils avaient une différence, ils avaient un tatouage. Deux d'entre eux avaient des armes dans leurs mains et restaient derrière une autre personne qui devait être leur chef. _

**« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? L'interrogea Bruno en restant zen. »**

_Ils gardent la bouche close, celui qui semblait être le chef, montra du doigt une femme qui habitait à Paris et qui s'appelait Justine. Les deux hommes armés s'approchèrent d'elle et l'attrapèrent de force par chaque bras. Celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait. Alors qu'un jeune tentait de la défendre en donnait des coups sur les deux hommes, l'un d'eux ne se gêna pas pour lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Le coup était si fort que le jeune tomba en arrière et dans les vapes. Un homme à peine plus âgé le tira vers un endroit plus sûr de la salle. Elle se défendait toujours. Ils faisaient mine de ne rien entendre. _

**« - Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi rentrer à la maison ! Criait-elle. »**

_Le chef esquissa un sourire narquois et ils embarquèrent cette dernière en faisant disparaitre la porte en à l'aide d'un objet magique. Ils l'entrainèrent ensuite dans un long couloir sans lumière, les yeux de la femme se posaient sur les moindres recoins de ce lieu si étrange. _

_Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils descendent des escaliers qui les mènent à un sous-sol. Une porte s'y trouvait. Ils la poussèrent et ils la firent entrer. C'est alors qu'un laboratoire médical y était implanté. Effrayée, elle se mit à hurler et retrouva la motivation de se battre pour se sauver. _

_Les hommes la maintenaient fermement et ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle et restaient impassible. Le chef sourit à l'arrivé d'un médecin avec sa blouse blanche, ses gants et son masque bleus, ils amenèrent la femme jusqu'à une table où ils la sanglèrent. _

**« - Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »**

_Le médecin se tourna vers elle après avoir récupéré une aiguille déjà préparée. _

**« - Vous êtes ici, sur l'un de nos vaisseau. Vous allez pouvoir avoir la chance d'être la première à expérimenter une de nos expériences médicale. »**

_Justine dévisageait le médecin qui secouait l'aiguille. Il la planta dans le bras de sa prisonnière. Il s'assit ensuite près d'elle et lui caresse doucement le bras pour faire agir plus rapidement le flux du produit ajouté dans son corps._

**« - Vous verrez, vous ne sentirez rien. Ce produit est un anesthésiant. Si vous êtes-là, c'est pour la bonne cause. Nous faisons notre premier teste aujourd'hui.**

**- Quel teste ? Questionna-t-elle en zieutant le médecin, le chef et les deux hommes armés. »**

_Le médecin se tourna vers les trois hommes._

**« - Vous pouvez lui montrer et l'amener. »**

_Ils allèrent derrière un rideau. Ils l'ouvrirent et transportèrent un brancard où quelque chose était voilé par un drap blanc. Ils l'amènent jusqu'à eux et retire le drap. Justine hurla de nouveau. Une femme morte de puis quelques années déjà et en décomposition y était allongée. Ils la reconnaissaient à peine. _

« **- Oui, cette dame est bien morte. Mais notre médecine va pouvoir la faire vivre à nouveau. Vous allez servir de cobaye pour nous permettre de réaliser cette expérience. Nous avons besoin de votre sang, de votre peau et de vos organes vitaux.**

**- Vous êtes des monstres... Mais cette dame va me ressembler alors qu'elle est morte et va prendre ma place.**

**- Non, elle ne vous ressemblera pas ! Grâce à notre système informatique super développé, nous avons pu retracer son parcourt physique. Nous savons où elle a habité et avec qui. Nous allons lui permettre de retourner chez elle.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas dieu monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas enlever la vie de quelqu'un pour en redonner une à une autre personne !**

**- Bien sur que je le suis. Sinon pourquoi le ferais-je ? Si nos expériences marchent, tous les humains nous vénèrerons et voudrons ravoir leurs personnes décédés. **

**- Mais si je suis morte, vous pouvez me ramener à la vie non ? **

**- Nos cobayes ne reviennent jamais à la vie, une fois qu'ils sont déclarés morts, ils le sont. »**

_C'était malheureux pour cette femme. On lui retirait la vie et on ne pouvait pas la lui rendre alors que leur expérience était basée sur ça. Elle commençait à sentir les effets de l'anesthésiant. Elle se sentait plus détendue et moins angoissée. _

**« - Donc tous ceux qui sont avec moi, vont subir la même chose que moi ?**

**- C'est exact ! **

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **

**- Nous sommes des aliens de la planète Vulcain. **

**- Pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici ? **

**- La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, est que vous avez une chose en commun.**

**- Laquelle ? **

**- Celle d'avoir perdu un proche. Nous allons récupérer tous les derniers proches qu'ils ont perdus pour les ramener à la vie. »**

_L'explication du médecin, à son oreille, lui semblait tellement farfelue. Mais au fond, elle se dit qu'après tout, si ça marchait vraiment ? Elle allait permettre à quelqu'un de revivre définitivement. Ça n'était pas comme si non plus sa vie était irremplaçable, elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'important, elle n'avait plus de famille, personne à qui manquer. C'était quelqu'un de banale. Si on l'avait choisit, c'était sûrement pour ce genre de raisons, non pas parce qu'elle était unique et utile. Elle allait enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose finalement. Elle ne sentait plus son corps réagir au moindre de ses mouvements et ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. _

_A la fin de l'expérience, une autre femme rouvrait les yeux. _

**« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**

_Elle observait les yeux du médecin. N'arrivant pas à parler ni à bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être collée à son « lit »._

**« - Ca va vous faire ça pendant quelques temps encore, le temps pour vous de vous rétablir. Il va falloir que je vous éduque le temps que vous retrouvez toute mobilité. Lorsque vous serez enfin vous-mêmes, vous pourrez retrouver votre famille. **

**- Famille..., murmura-t-elle avec de grandes difficultés, ayant oublié ce que ce mot voulait dire. **

**- Madame Lance, en tout cas, vous avez été très courageuse, dit-il, heureux de voir qu'elle arrive enfin à marmonner quelques mots. »**

_Elle tourne la tête vers la gauche où se trouvait sur cette table d'opération Justine. Elle n'y était plus, elle avait été transférée ailleurs. Ils de suite pensés à la réaction qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait vu cette femme sans vie et démunie d'organes et de peaux. _

_**« - **_**Vous allez voir, votre cerveau va très vite fonctionner à nouveau.**

**- Que... Que... m'est... m'est-il... ar...rrivée ? Balbutia-t-elle. **

**- Vous avez eu un grave accident il y a quelques années de ça, vous étiez dans le coma et notre médecine a pu vous sauver. »**

_Elle se tait. Commence à bouger. Elle lève ses bras pour examiner ses mains. Elles sont-là. Comme si elle avait l'impression qu'on les lui avait enlevées. _

**« - J'ai faim et soif, se plaignit-elle, retrouvant enfin la parole.**

**- Nous allons vous mettre sur sonde alimentaire, le temps que votre système digestif revienne à la normal. Ne prenons pas de risques inutiles, expliqua-t-il. »**

_Le médecin, totalement heureux que son expérience fonctionne. Il avait une chance sur deux que cette opération ne mène à rien et qu'au final il perde ses deux cobayes. _

**« - Demain midi, je veux que nous fassions un communiqués officiels. Il va falloir demain que vous me piratiez l'ensemble des télévisions et radios. Il faut que notre discours soit retransmit dans le monde entier. Je veux que tout le monde nous écoutes.**

**- Oui, chef, répondit furtivement l'autre chef.**

**- En attendant, notre patient va devoir se reposer et se rééduquer. Dès la demain, je veux que nous continuons avec les autres. Vous pouvez disposer. »**

_Il aide Madame Lance à s'assoir sur un fauteuil roulant. Il pause ses deux mains sur les reposes bras. _

**« - Vous et moi, allons être célèbre Madame Lance, se réjouit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :**Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 7. Une playlist est à écouter en même temps que tout le long de ce chapitre. Au fur et à mesure que je vous donne un lien d'une chanson, vous devrez l'écouter afin que vous puissiez vous mettre vraiment dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre.

Shemi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et surtout pour l'effort surhumain que tu as fais juste pour ma fiction ) ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

Hawkeye : Comme je te l'ai dis sur twitter, j'essaie un maximum d'éviter les répétitions, moi-même parfois ça m'énerve, mais des fois je bloque donc je pense ne pas avoir le choix de remettre tel mot.

Hidori : Merci pour ta remarque. A la base, je souhaitais démarrer la fiction comme ça, ne trouvant pas d'autres moyens. Par compte, pour les points, en effet, j'avais hésité à mettre la virgule, mais je n'en étais pas sur du tout si ça l'aurait fait en l'écrivant.

Pepperony : Merci pour ta review et d'être là depuis le début et de ne pas lâcher ^^ !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, ça me donne encore plus de motivation pour continuer cette fanfiction. Je vois aussi que vous apprécié Tania et Tony ! Ainsi que les rôles récurrents de James et Happy qui ont un petit comportement différent des films. Je désirais les intégrés un peu plus. Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire tous les chapitres. Vous êtes tous courageux.

PS : La tenue de soirée offerte par Happy est celle-ci : media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/cc247a0f154697 f21dca79e529e6c425/W/D/WD4-704-_1_.jpg

**Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE 7**

_**POV TANIA LANCE**_

_On sonne à ma porte. Je suis prête. Je suis avec la tenue que Happy m'a achetée si généreusement. Je n'avais jamais connu un homme aussi charitable. Tony et ce James devaient avoir de la chance d'être ami avec lui, il était probablement d'une confiance indestructible. Je chope ma veste noire et me dirige vers l'entrée, anxieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient penser de NOTRE ensemble. Et s'ils la trouvaient moche ? Je me sentirais vexée. _

_J'ouvre, c'est Happy qui est là, fidèle au rendez-vous et à l'heure en plus, ce qui est rare pour un homme. Je peux voir au loin James dans la voiture de Happy et dans son Audi, Stark, égal à lui-même. La maison fermée, Happy me tend son bras, je l'entoure du mien. A mon approche, James sort de la voiture et me laisse le champ libre._

**« - Bonsoir, je suis James Rhodes, révéla-t-il.**

**- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Tania Lance, dis –je clairement en m'installant devant pendant que James prenait place à l'arrière et Happy celle du conducteur.**

**- Vous croyez qu'il le prendra mal si je ne lui dis pas bonsoir ? **

**- Bonsoir à qui ? M'interrogea James.**

**- A Tony, soufflais-je.**

**- Vous aurez tout le temps en arrivant, m'assura Happy. »**

_Nous nous mettons en route. Happy remet une de ses compilations spéciales. James s'en moque mais ce prend au jeu. Lui aussi est là pour s'amuser. Et ça commence fort /MzBZmQHygRY , ça nous met directement dans l'ambiance. On bouge notre corps au rythme. Personne ne se sent honteux de devoir se remuer ainsi, même sous les regards des autres conducteurs que nous croisons sur la route. Tony nous suit derrière. Lui, en revanche, devait nous prendre pour des fous et regretter de nous accompagner. Il devait se demander si nous n'étions pas rester au stade d'adolescent dans notre tête. Pourtant, ça ne fait vraiment pas de mal de rajeunir de quelques années le temps d'une soirée. On avait tous hâte d'arriver. De se déhancher sous les tempos endiablés._

**« - Vous pensez que la musique est bien dans cette boîte de nuit ? Demandais-je, intéressée. »**

_Leurs regards se posent sur loi, choqués. Je n'ai jamais été en boîte, je me suis toujours défoulée lors des soirées du village ou nos anniversaires familiales. Mais jamais dans ce type de soirée._

**« - Tu vas dans l'une des meilleurs boîtes de nuit, tu auras les meilleurs musiques qui existent au niveau international, me jura Happy. **

**- J'y suis allé plusieurs fois déjà, Happy dis vrai, confirma James. Tu n'es jamais allée dans une boîte de nuit ? **

**- Non ! »**

_Ils font les gros yeux. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas une tare de n'avoir jamais été en soirée dansante. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps entre le boulot et mon père._

**« - Mon dieux, mais qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? Répliqua Happy.**

**- Désolée, mais j'avais fort à faire durant mes 31 ans, protestais-je.**

**- On le comprend aussi, assura James. »**

_Lors du trajet, nous continuons à nous amuser et à rigoler de tout et de rien. Mais quelque chose... ou quelqu'un me manquait. Bien sûr, mon père en faisait partit de ce manque, mais la présence dont j'avais besoin, là, maintenant, était celle de l'homme qui conduisait son Audi juste derrière-nous. Cette sensation de manque était nouvelle pour moi et je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela auparavant. _

**« - Arrêtez-vous Happy, s'il vous plait, lui ordonnais-je, sentant ce manque devenir plus grand. »**

_Happy satisfait ma demande. Il se range dans un coin de la route sans danger pour nous. Je sors de la voiture pour respirer de l'air. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Tony s'arrête juste derrière-nous et sort la tête depuis sa fenêtre._

**« - Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés ? »**

_Happy sort et s'avance vers Tony pour le lui expliquer. _

**« - Je ne sais pas, elle nous a demandé de stopper la voiture. »**

_Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, une sensation qui ne devait pas être prise en compte. Même si je l'avais. Inquiets, Happy et Tony viennent constater mon état. _

**« - Tout va bien ? Dis Tony, posant une main sur mon épaule, en toute amitié, alors que je sens soudainement mon cœur et ma tête s'emballer au touché. Jusque-là, depuis notre rencontre, ça ne m'était pas encore arrivé, et on ne se connaissait que depuis deux jours.**

**- Je... J'ai paniqué, mentais-je à nouveau à Tony. **

**- Ah... Je connais ça, ça m'arrive souvent. Allez, ça va passer une fois que vous serez sur place. »**

_Je n'avais pas paniqué, je ne comprenais juste pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache tant que je n'étais pas sûr de devoir m'en inquiéter ou non. Seulement, lorsqu'il nous rappela que nous irions tous les trois, Happy, James et moi et que lui ne nous suivra pas ce soir avec son « vous serez sur place », je n'avais qu'une envie, s'était qu'il rentre avec nous, même si ça n'était pas pour danser, juste au moins pour boire un verre. _

_Nous reprenons notre chemin peut de temps après, cette fois sans faire d'arrêt. Je tentais d'oublier ce mal entendu qui se jouait de moi dans ma tête. Je me force de penser à autre chose. Une autre chanson ce point. /6EEW-9NDM5k Cette chanson était si magnifique. C'était l'une de mes préférées encore. Oui, je sais, j'en ai pleins et je suis comme toutes les filles, qui vont dire « J'adore cette chanson » mais non, il y en a quelques unes que je n'aime pas. Juste que celle-ci, me parlait et me touchait à chaque fois que je l'entendais à la radio. _

_Une heure plus tard, en ville, nous nous garons, pas très loin de la boîte de nuit. Par chance, ils avaient pu en trouver une rapidement. Face à la file d'attente bondée de personnes qui souhaitent y aller. Tony demande au gardien de nous faire entrer. Il accepte sans hésiter. _

**« - Combien êtes-vous ? »**

_Avec une main, Happy lui montre 3 doigts. J'ouvre la bouche et me tourne vers Tony._

**« - Nous sommes 4, rectifiais-je en attrapant le bras de Stark et l'entrainant de force avec nous.**

**- Quoi... Quoi ? A-t-il eu le temps de dire.»**

_En un rien de temps, il était avec nous près des vestiaires. _

**« - Je vous rend votre bras si vous me promettez de ne pas fuir !**

**- Je vous ai dis que je ne voulais pas y aller, râla-t-il.**

**- Allez, faite un effort, protestais-je, lui laissant son bras libre de nouveau. Si vous voulez partir, faites-le. Mais ne venez plus me parler après !**

**- Chantage affectif, et ça se dit avoir 31 ans, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »**

_Ca réplique cruelle sur ma mentalité me vexa. J'hausse les épaules et donne mon manteau et ma veste. Je retiens cette phrase et compte la lui ressortir un jour ou l'autre. Happy et James qui m'attendaient devant les escaliers qui menaient à la piste de danse, virent mon changement d'humeur. _

**« - Un problème ? Me fit Happy.**

**- Rien, laissez tomber ! Rétorquais-je sèchement. Venez, on est là pour s'amuser nous. »**

_Nous descendons, sous regard énervé de Tony. Pour qui se prenait-il cet homme à me balancer de telles sornettes ? La musique retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles _ watch?v=0HtyF0jux2Q_. De suite, dès que nous avons passés la dernière marche, nous allons sur la piste de danse. Je n'hésite pas à me lancer dans une chorégraphie, quitte à être ridicule. Lorsque les invités levaient la main à chaque fois que le chanteur lançait des Pump it Up, nous les copions. _

_**POV TONY STARK**_

_J'étais retourné à ma voiture, regrettant déjà d'avoir répliqué des choses que je ne pensais pas forcément sur le coup mais qui étaient inévitables à balancer. Certaines réactions que Tania avait depuis le début de notre rencontre m'exaspéraient, mais quelque chose chez elle m'empêchait de lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Et qu'est-ce que j'avais à y perdre finalement d'aller dans cette boîte ? Tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi étaient dedans, en train de s'amuser comme des fous jusqu'à pas d'heure, et moi, je serais resté à la maison entrain de me morfondre sur mon sort pour la disparition de Pepper. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, qu'elle souhaiterait que je passe à autre chose. Que je vie, et que je la reprenne en main._

_Décidé, je sors de la voiture pour me retrouver de nouveau en face du videur. _

**« - Vous avez décidé de rentrer ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Ne laissez pas cette jeune fille toute seule avec ses deux là, me balança soudain le garde du corps de la boîte de nuit. »**

_Pourquoi m'avait-il dit cette phrase ? Après tout, je connaissais James et Happy depuis années, j'avais confiance en eux, je sais qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, et ça n'est pas non plus des coureurs de jupons, même si tous les deux ils sont célibataires. Mais le videur n'avait pas tord. Et si Happy et James s'intéressaient à elles ? S'ils essayaient de la draguer ? Se laisserait-elle faire ?_

_Pour en avoir le cœur net, je rentre dans la boîte et par me cacher à un endroit où j'étais sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas me voir. Je ne sais pas si s'était mal ou bien ce que je faisais, de toute façon, j'avais déjà perdu la raison, même si j'étais sur d'une chose... Que j'étais Iron Man ! Mais le reste ? _

_Je connaissais cette boîte par cœur, je savais où aller. Je me pose au bar qui se trouvait en haut. Cette boîte de nuit contenait deux bars. Assez pour accueillir tous ceux qui désiraient se déshydrater ou simplement rencontrer des personnes au calme. Je les cherche du regard pendant quelques minutes, quand je reconnais Happy. Je le vois se déhancher autour de Tania. Ils ont l'air de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. _

_Ils ont l'air innocents et de s'éclater comme des adolescents de 15 ans. En y repensant, je n'avais pas encore vu la robe que portait Tania. Et ça lui allait si parfaitement. Ses courbes étaient avantagées. Ce côté féminin la rendait encore plus admirable. Je vis certains hommes, commencer à la zieuter de temps en temps. Je sentais une certaine jalousie m'envahir, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine me sortit de ce sentiment. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos très bien soignés et au visage parfait avec des yeux bleus gris. _

**« - Bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas ? »**

_D'un côté, elle me dérangeait dans mon « espionnage » mais de l'autre, pas réellement. _

**« - Non, pas du tout, dis-je, en tentant un petit sourire amical.**

**- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Me proposa-t-elle, avec sa voix douce et entrainante.**

**- Volontiers, répondis-je, ne pouvant pas refuser une telle offre. »**

_Satisfaite de ma réponse, elle me prend quelque chose au bar, puis revient vers moi peu de temps après me tendant mon verre. Je le prends et la remercie. _

**« - Alors, que faites-vous ici seul ?**

**- Je prends du bon temps ! Et vous ?**

**- Je suis un peu pareille. »**

_Alors que j'entreprends d'observer en détail cette jeune femme encore plus belle que Tania, je constate un tatouage sur son coup. Tatouage discret mais assez voyant pour que je pose mes yeux dessus. _

**« - Comment vous vous appelez ? Demandais-je timidement.**

**- Je m'appelle Rose Matlagan ! Et vous ? Vous êtes Tony Stark c'est ça ?**

**- Comment le savez-vous ? **

**- Il y a quelques années, vous avez menacé le Mandarin. Vous vous en souvenez ? »**

_A ce souvenir, je sentis mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. J'essaye de garder mon calme, flairant une crise d'angoisse débarqué. C'était difficile, à chaque fois de reprendre le contrôle de soi-même, dès qu'on me parlait de moment historiques qui me rappelaient la mort de mon ex copine. _

**« - Je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier. **

**- Pourquoi ne vous amusez-vous pas un peu ?**

**- Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à la fête !**

**- Pourtant vous êtes-là ! C'est bien pour une raison.**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison.**

**- Alors venez, vous amuser un peu ! »**

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir que je me divertisse ce soir ? J'avais envie de lui dire non, mais je n'arrivais pas à refuser sa demande. Je me souvenais de la réaction que Tania avait à ce moment-là. Après tout, mise à part Pepper, qu'elle était la véritable raison qui m'empêchait de danser ce soir ? Si j'étais bien revenue ici, c'était pour guetter Happy, James et Tania. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais bel et bien envie d'être avec eux. Mes prétextes n'étaient pas si viables enfin de compte. Je ne faisais qu'éviter de me retrouver en compagnie de Tania, même si ma tête m'obligeait à rester près d'elle. Juste pour quoi ? Juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à Pepper ? _

**« - Allons-y ! »**

_Elle me prend la main, je la laisse faire et m'entraine jusqu'à la piste de danse. Une nouvelle chanson se fait entendre _ watch?v=GmdE3CixIn8 . _Nous sommes au milieu de la piste de danse, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire. Je lâche prise et m'abandonne à ma partenaire de danse. _

**« - Au fait, notre entreprise travaille sur un nouveau projet qui pourrait vous intéresser, me lance-t-elle d'un coup.**

**- Quel projet ?**

**- Je pourrais vous en dire plus, si vous désirez en savoir d'avantage, mais dans un lieu plus intime.**

**- Pas maintenant, plus tard, si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondis-je. »**

_Sans le vouloir, ma coéquipière bouscule une jeune femme. Celles-ci font face. Pas mal chance, s'était Tania. Était-ce le destin ? Je ne crois pas. _

**« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? S'exclama-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ? C'est vous qui m'aviez foncé dedans, répliqua l'autre jeune femme. »**

_Happy, heureux de me voir en bonne compagnie, n'hésite pas à en rajouter une couche._

**« - Ca yeah, tu te décides enfin à prendre ta vie en main ? Je suis content de le voir ! »**

_Tania ne semblait pas être en accord avec Happy. L'expression sur son visage la trahissait. _

**« - Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rentrer les garçons, dit-elle à Happy et James.**

**- Déjà ? Ca fait à peine 20 minutes que nous sommes-là !**

**- Allons ailleurs, Tony..., fit ma partenaire, embarrassée. »**

_Je l'écoute et nous retournons au bar où nous étions plus tôt. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier la réaction que Tania avait eue en me voyant en compagnie de cette femme. Je continue de les regarder depuis le balcon du premier étage. Je sens bien que Happy et James tente de la convaincre de la faire rester, elle avait l'air décidé de partir. Mon avis se confirma lorsque je la vis se diriger vers la sortie._

_POV TANIA LANCE_

_Enervée, à peine avait commencé à monter les marches qui menaient vers la sortie que James et Happy me retinrent. _

**« - Non, je suis décidée ! Je rentre chez moi ! En plus, elle ose l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'elle ne le connait même pas, avouais-je.**

**- C'est peut-être une ancienne connaissance, la défendit Happy. **

**- Je m'en contre-fiche, grognais-je ! »**

_Un homme se mit à me siffler et à me complimenter sur ma tenue. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à être accoster par un dragueur qui désirait sûrement mon corps. _

**« - Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ?**

**- Doucement ma jolie, murmura-t-il calmement. »**

_**POV TONY STARK**_

_Je la voyais parler à un inconnu. Je savais déjà ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, d'après ce que je voyais. _

**« - Cette femme n'a vraiment aucun respect. »**

_Je ne répondais rien, je ne sais pas qui avait manqué de respect, tout s'était enchainé d'un coup. En tout cas, quelque chose avait changé brutalement le comportement de Tania. Ca, c'était évident. Etait-ce le fait que je me sois trouvé cette brunette ? Les filles étaient si compliquées. Pepper l'était elle aussi, mais j'arrivais à la comprendre._

**« - Puis je vous parler de mon projet ?**

**- Je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, soupirais-je, voyant Tania monter les marches, suivit de mes amis et qui finissent par disparaitre de ma vue.**

**- Je vous donne ma carte alors. »**

_Je récupère sa carte. Je suppose que lorsque je rentrerais chez moi, je ne m'en occuperais plus du tout._

**« - Je dois vous laisser, je suis désolé.**

**- A cause de cette fille ?**

**- Non..., mentais-je.**

**- Ce n'est qu'une gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut !**

**- Qui êtes-vous pour juger Mademoiselle Lance ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas, rétorquais-je en partant à mon tour. »**

_Je me doute que j'étais très mal placé pour dire ça. J'avais moi-même osé la juger. Je me dépêche de sortir de la boîte de nuit et d'aller au parking. Il fallait que je règle cette histoire. On ne pouvait pas finir cette soirée ainsi. Il fallait que je comprenne. Je vois Happy et James rentrer dans la voiture. _

**« - Pourquoi tu t'es comportée ainsi ? »**

_Elle reste dos à moi. Elle n'était pas motivée à me répondre apparemment. _

**« - Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes !**

**- On ne peut pas finir une soirée comme ça. Pas sur un bon terme.**

**- C'est des choses qui arrivent ! **

**- Pas avec moi.**

**- Il faudra t'y faire !**

**- Laisse-moi au moins une chance de me rattraper pour une chose que je n'ai sûrement pas faite. »**

_Elle me fait enfin face. Elle était en colère. Ca se lisait dans ses yeux. Qu'avais-je fais pour mérité une telle réaction ?_

**« - Pourquoi insistes-tu ? Je ne suis qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres. »**

_Elle avait tord sur ce point-là. C'était une femme de caractère, et elle ressemblait à Pepper. Mais si je le lui disais de cette manière-là, pensez-vous qu'elle le prendrait mal ?_

**« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie qu'on reste en bon terme ! Que ce mal entendu cesse !**

**- Quel mal entendu ? Je n'en vois aucun !**

**- Que... Enfin que cette brune pouvait être ma nouvelle conquête.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce genre de choses !**

**- S'il te plait, ne finissons pas encore une fois cette soirée ainsi.**

**- Je ne sais pas ! »**

_Je m'approche d'elle sans faire de gestes brusques qui pourraient encore l'énerver. Happy et James observent la scène sans rien dire, mais laissant apparaitre un large sourire sur leurs lèvres._

**« - Venez chez moi !**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Aucune idée. Se faire des films ? Des séries ? On trouva bien quelque chose à faire. »**

_Le silence qui s'installe entre nous, montre bien qu'elle réfléchit. Elle cède à ma proposition. Ça me réconforte un peu. J'annonce à mes amis que nous finirons la soirée chez moi. Ils sont ravis d'entendre la nouvelle et de remarquer que les affaires entre elle et moi s'arrangent. Tania reste dans leur voiture et je repars seul. J'ouvre le cortège et nous allons sans plus tarder dans ma villa. Nouvelle Villa que j'avais achetée, suite à la destruction de l'ancienne. Elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse et lumineuse que l'ancienne. _

_Enfin chez moi, on préfère enfin de compte visionner des films d'actions. Nous restons donc une bonne partie de la nuit cloîtrés sur le canapé à 4. Tania n'essayait même plus bouger. A chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, elle me frôlait. _

_Après trois films, Happy prend la décision d'aller se coucher. Il rendre chez lui. Je demande à James de rester dormir chez nous. Il accepte. J'avais suffisamment de chambre pour accueillir tout le monde. Happy préférait son lit douillet et confortable. _

_Tania s'était plainte de ne pas avoir de quoi se mettre pour dormir. Je lui prête une de mes chemises qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux jambes par chance. Nous nous quittons lorsque je fus sur qu'elle soit satisfaite de la chambre pour aller dans la mienne et me reposer de cette journée mouvementée. _


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE :** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Je souhaite un gros merde à ceux qui passent leurs examens et je comprends que vous n'ayez pas le temps de lire mes chapitres, ne vous en faites pas. Ça vous fera plus de lectures à la fin des examens. Alors en effet ce chapitre 7 n'était pas si intéressant que ça, mais pour moi c'était le moment déclencheur pour Tony/Tania. Vous saurez plus tard si oui ou non il est attiré par Tania que parce qu'elle ressemble à Pepper. Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà une idée sur ça. Ce chapitre devrait plus vous intéresser. Mais le chapitre 7 j'étais obligée de le mettre pour faire avancer l'histoire. Je sais qu'il y a toujours des chapitre moins biens. Je fais en sorte que garder un bon rythme quand même. Je n'aurais pas trop le temps de poster cette semaine, mon départ étant samedi et que j'ai des horaires de merde jusqu'à vendredi au boulot je vais essayer de vous mettre 2 chapitres, voir 3 si je peux ce week-end quand je serais à Malte. Et si jamais je fais des fautes d'orthographes, dites-le.

**Good Lecture**

**Chapitre 8**

**« - Tout est prêt ? **

**- Un instant, il me reste quelques réglages à faire. **

**- Dans combien de temps seras-tu opérationnel ?**

**- D'ici cinq minutes monsieur.**

**- Tu sais, ce Stark aurait dû t'embaucher lorsque tu l'as rencontré quelques années plus tôt.**

**- Je l'ai toujours su monsieur. Mais faut croire que mon coté sosie l'a dérangé ! »**

**POV TANIA LANCE**

_Je suis toujours en chemise, ayant une pure flemme de me changer. J'avais l'impression d'être dimanche. De toute façon, je ne savais même plus quel jour nous étions depuis la disparition de mon père. Ma nuit m'a porté conseil, j'ai finalement oublié ma petite crise de la veille, trouvant mon comportement un peu trop extrême sur le coup et ne le comprenant pas vraiment. Je descends les escaliers, sentant une odeur de café fraichement préparé. Je me dépêche d'en récupérer une tasse pour ensuite me rendre dans le salon où je pouvais entendre la télévision du salon jusque-là. _

_Je surgie enfin dans le salon, où je peux apercevoir James et Tony vautrés dans le canapé. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. _

Leur écran télé se brouilla et il laissa apparaitre le visage d'un homme. Un homme en blouse blanche, avec un tatouage sur le cou. Nous fixons tous les trois cet écran, curieux.

_**« **_**- Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes désolés d'interrompre votre programme. Sachez que vous ne pouvez pas changer de chaine, ni d'onde radio. Nous les contrôlons tous. Nous avons une demande à faire à votre président. Nous avons trouvé un remède qui pourrait faire renaitre des personnes décédées, même avec une grosse partie manquante physique ou mentale. Pour vous montrer notre fiabilité, voici notre première personne ressuscitée. »**

_Le caméraman diminue le zoom de sa caméra et laisse apparaitre une femme d'à peu près 65 ans. J'avais l'impression de rêver. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Je laisse tomber ma tasse de café sur le sol, mettant mes mains devant ma bouche. James et Tony me défigurent. _

**« - Un problème ? Fait Tony, se levant vers moi. »**

_Oubliant un peu qu'il était-là, je m'approche de la télévision, je n'étais qu'à 5 mètres, je pouvais reconnaitre avec exactitude le portrait de cette personne. Mais comment ? Elle était cliniquement morte. J'avais bien vu son corps. J'étais peut-être trop petite, seulement ma mémoire n'avait rien oublié de ce jour-là. Je me souvenais encore de ce moment où les ambulanciers refermaient ce grand sac noir sur elle. Nous restons tous les trois plantés comme des pantins immobiles devant ce grand écran. _

**« - Permettez-moi de vous présenter Madame Lance. Celle avait été déclarée morte après un cancer très évolué il y a 25 ans. Nous nous sommes permis de prendre quelques corps dans vos morgues, pour être honnête avec vous, afin que nous puissions voir si nos traitements marchaient. Et ça fonctionne, comme vous pouvez le constater. Elle est en cours de rééducation pour le moment. Elle commence seulement à parler. Tous ses souvenirs ne lui sont pas encore rendus. Si je souhaite rencontrer vos présidents, c'est pour m'entretenir sur ce programme qui je pense, lui sera bénéfique. Et si un des membres de la famille Lance reconnait cette dame, qu'elle n'hésite pas à nous contacter via ce numéro vert sécurisé. Vos appels seront bien sûrs anonymes. Nous lui promettons également, que lorsque Madame Lance ira mieux, elle pourra retourner officiellement dans la vie active et au près de sa famille. »**

_Je crois que mes oreilles ont du mal à suivre et à trier les informations qu'ils donnent. Machinalement, je note le numéro vert que ces personnes donnent. Je vais pour prendre le téléphone de Tony, mais James me bloque brusquement la main et raccroche le téléphone._

**« - Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils.**

**Es-tu sûr que c'est un membre de ta famille et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? S'exclama à voix basse mais d'un ton sévère.**

**- J'en suis sûre et certaine. Je pourrais la reconnaitre n'importe où. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi en avoir le cœur net. **

**- James a raison, Tania, rajouta Tony. »**

_James prend son vieil ami à l'écart, pendant que mon envie de les appeler est encore plus oppressante. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait réellement de le faire au final ? Je suis sûre que si ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, la personne en question aurait sauté de suite sur son téléphone. Une partie de ma conscience, pourtant, me disait d'attendre avant de le faire. _

**« - Je crois que c'est un boulot pour toi non ? **

**- James, j'ai dis que j'arrêtais tout ça. Si je le fais ce n'est pas pour rien !**

**- Tony, regarde... regarde-là bien. »**

_Ils me fixent tous les deux pendant leur discussion, je me sens gênée._

**« - Elle ressemble beaucoup à Pepper non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi n'imagines-tu pas que c'est qui a besoin de toi ? Là ? Maintenant ?**

**- Parce que si j'ai arrêté toutes ces choses, c'est à cause de Pepper justement.**

**- Allez Tony, tu ne peux pas laisser cette pauvre femme se débrouiller seule surtout si on ne sait pas qui sont réellement ces personnes et ce membre de la famille de Tania.**

**- Je suis désolé James, mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle !**

**- Tu me disais que j'avais raison. Je pensais que... Enfin laisse-tomber. »**

_Il est chagriné par la réponse catégorique de son ami et ils reviennent vers moi. Il pose une main amicale sur une de mes épaules l'air dépité. _

**« - Tu devrais vraiment réfléchir avant de le faire tu ne penses pas ? Je vais te ramener chez toi, je pense que ça te fera du bien. »**

_Je ne m'oppose pas à son idée. Je la trouve très bonne même. Je file m'habiller pendant que Tony s'en va dans une pièce secrète de la maison que James ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci attendait patiemment que je descende. Ce fut le cas peu de temps après._

**« - Où est Tony ?**

**- Aucune idée, il a sûrement des choses à faire ! On peut y aller ? »**

_Cet homme était si compliqué. Et bien plus que moi en plus._

_Enfin chez moi, je salue une dernière fois James, le congédiant. Je jette mes affaires sur le porte-manteau et à côté d'un meuble. Ses talons me faisaient mal. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'en mettre, j'avais juste besoin d'un massage aux pieds. La solitude était de retour et la réalité reprenait le dessus. Comment faire face à ce problème ? J'étais « toute seule » pour le régler. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, si ce que j'avais vu plus tôt était vrai, ma mère était belle et bien vivante alors._

_Je pose mes mains sur ma tête, complètement perdue. On sonne. Par respect, j'ouvre pour savoir à qui j'avais à faire. _

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte à la télévision ?**

**- Mêlez-vous de vos oignions. »**

_Un de mes voisins venait de me rendre visite, ne supportant pas qu'on vienne me faire la conversation juste pour ce type d'évènement, je préfère leur fermer la porte au nez, tant pis s'ils pensent que je suis désagréable. Je vais dans mon salon, mais j'entends une nouvelle fois la sonnette retentir. Ne vont-ils jamais me laisser en paix bon sang ? _

_Je capitule, seulement lorsque j'affronte ce voisin qui me harcèle, je me rend-compte qu'ils sont trois. Deux d'entre eux armés. Tous portant un tatouage comme celui qu'on voyait à la télévision. _

**« - Veuillez nous suivre Mademoiselle Lance. »**

_Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le faire, toutefois, réétudiant les conditions actuelles, je n'ai certainement pas le choix de les suivre. Finalement, je n'avais même plus besoin de prendre de décisions, ils étaient venus eux-mêmes me chercher._

_Subitement, nous nous volatilisons et atterrissons dans un couloir. La fraicheur de cet endroit, me fait frémir. Ils font jaillir une porte et m'y jette derrière ce qui s'y cachait. Elle s'évanouie par enchantement. Je tape contre un mur désormais, hurlant ma libération et demandant des explications. _

**« - Tania ? Baragouina une voix identifiable immédiatement. »**

_Sans voix, le temps que mes yeux se fassent à l'obscurité de cette mystérieuse salle, je note que nous ne sommes pas que deux. Cependant, une seule d'entre elles m'interpelle. Il s'avance vers moi, se risquant à faire une étreinte affective. Je le repousse, recouvrant la mémoire. Je ressens, une montée de larmes débarquer. _

**« - Je t'ai cherché pendant plus d'une journée. J'ai marché pendant des heures. J'ai même appelé la police, ils m'ont pris pour une folle. Les voisins sont en train de faire des ragots sur notre famille.**

**- Ma fille, respire, répondit-il, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je suis là, et toujours vivant. Laisse les voisins dire ce qu'ils souhaitent.**

**- J'étais prête à trouver le moyen de demander de l'aide à Iron Patriote et Iron Man. **

**- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Quelque chose m'échappe. »**

_J'explique tout dans les moindre détails, lui-même, il n'en croit pas un mot, surtout pour ce que j'ai appris dans la matinée. Je vois à son visage, qu'il est à la fois ému de savoir que sa femme est là, quelque part, en chaire et en os. Mais d'un autre côté, il doit sûrement se sentir comme moi, totalement confus. _

**« - Et nous, pourquoi nous sommes là ? »**

_Je dévisage tous ceux qui sont présents un par un. On peu lire sur leurs visages, de l'inquiétude et de la curiosité. _

**« - Je ne sais pas du tout, honnêtement, à part ça, ils ne vous ont pas cité. La preuve, je ne savais même pas que mon père se trouvait ici. »**

_Dans le vaisseau, une réunion est en train de se faire. _

**« - Chef, la fille de Madame Lance est bien avec les autres cobayes. **

**- En attendant que les présidents décident de nous joindre, nous devons continuer nos expériences. Amenez-moi Madame Firens. »**

**POV JAMES RHODES**

_J'avais laissé mon meilleur ami chez lui, seul avec sa peine, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne désirait pas aider Pepper, non, enfin je veux dire Tania. Ça ressemblance était si troublante. Je savais que quelque part on avait tous un sosie, mais juste pas à ce point-là. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter de conduire alors que j'étais si proche de ma maison._

**« - Allô ? Oui chef. J'ai compris. J'y serais d'ici 30 minutes, je ne suis pas très loin de chez eux. »**

_Je raccroche puis compose le numéro de Tony précipitamment. Par chance, il décroche de suite._

**« - Tu es occupé ? **

**- Non !**

**- Je crois qu'on a un problème chez Tania. **

**- Explique !**

**- Mon chef est allée la chercher à cause de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Seulement ils ont trouvé la porte ouverte et personne chez elle. Les voisins n'ont rien vus, rien entendus. Ca fait déjà 20 minutes qu'ils sont là-bas, elle n'a toujours pas réapparut et sa voiture est là.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Viens avec moi, constater les lieux !**

**- C'est ta mission, PAS LA MIENNE ! »**

_Il était donc décidé de ne pas s'y mêler. Je trouverais bien un moyen avec Happy de le convaincre de renouer avec ses armures. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Tania, s'était notre devoir de la protéger. _

_J'arrive comme promis 30 minutes plus tard sur les lieux, plusieurs voitures encerclaient le village de Tania, certains faisaient une enquête de voisinage, d'autres guettaient les moindres allers/venus des arrivant et sortant. Je sors en trombe de la voiture pour me diriger vers la voiture. Pendant qu'un des membres du FBI discutait avec un voisin, celui-ci se mit à hurler « LUI, LUI, C'EST L'UNE DES DERNIERES PERSONNES A L'AVOIR VU ». Je me retourne vers cet homme. _

**« - Monsieur Rhodes, est-ce vrai ? »**

_Avais-je vraiment le choix de mentir ? Si je mentais, je pouvais être complice d'un futur enlèvement._

**« - Oui !**

**- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous interroger. Allons voir votre chef, m'expliqua-t-il, m'entrainant vers mon supérieur. »**

_Je maudis ce voisin. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Si jamais ils me retirent cet affaire et qu'ils lui arrivent une bricole, je me sentirais fortement coupable de n'avoir rien fait. Et si s'était LA raison qui pourrait m'aider à persuader Tony de nous aider ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE :** Hello les amis, me voilà de retour pour vous poster le chapitre 9 ! Après une semaine de vacances au soleil à Malte, ainsi qu'un week-end de pure folie chez le chéri et à la My Warner Day au Grand Rex, je suis toute à vous pour toute la semaine, du moins, jusqu'à jeudi =D ! Donc je pense poster 2/3 chapitres cette semaine ! En plus des séries que je regarde et que je dois rattraper avec les season final ^^ ! Voilà, gros bisous !

**Chapitre 9**

**POV JAMES RHODES**

_Je suis dans le salon, en compagnie de deux partenaires policiers que je connais bien. Nous attendons l'arrivé de mon chef, pour pouvoir commencer mon interrogatoire. Je ne pensais pas y avoir le droit, il a fallut qu'un de ses voisins me balance. Je l'avais maudit. Voilà maintenant que j'étais mêlée entièrement à cette affaire et qu'ils allaient sûrement me retirer les droits d'y participer._

_Mon chef se pointe enfin et ferme la porte du salon derrière-lui. L'expression que son visage montrait en s'asseyant devant moi, me confirmait que je n'allais pas rigoler. _

**« - J'aimerais que tu m'expliques tous les détails. Du pourquoi au comment tu t'es retrouvé en pleins milieu de cette enquête, se hâta de dire mon chef. »**

_Je prends le temps de tout lui expliquer. Parfois, il se montre dubitatif sur mes propos qui sont pourtant sincères. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été aussi honnête de ma vie. C'était la première fois que j'étais pris dans une telle situation. Un deuxième collègue qui assistait à mon interrogatoire, était présent lui aussi, il était chargé de saisir sur un calepin toutes les informations nécessaires à l'enquête. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers moi, sans doute, qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait écrire. _

_Au fur et à mesure que les questions s'enchainaient, intérieurement, je perdais patiente, je comprenais pourquoi désormais certains pétait un boulon. Je faisais en sorte de garder mon calme, ne laissant rien paraitre, afin de faire voir une totale impartialité face à cette affaire. La moindre faiblesse, pourrait leur faire croire que j'ai quelque chose à voir là dedans. _

_Enfin, au bout de deux heures de questionnements, ils me lâchent enfin. Bien sûr, comme je l'avais prédis, ils me retirent l'affaire pour éviter d'avoir plus de soupçons sur moi. _

**« - Je ne peux vraiment pas assister à cette mission ? »**

_Je les supplie pendant plus ou moins cinq minutes, cherchant le moindre argument valable. La seule qui réussit à marcher, fut celle qui expliquait que Iron Man, du moins plutôt mon ami Tony Stark, avait décidé d'arrêter complètement d'utiliser ses armures à cause de la mort de sa femme, je ne pensais pas que ce type de justifications serait valable à cent pour cent. Heureusement que mon supérieur connaissait bien Stark et savait qui il était. _

**« - Très bien, mais fait attention à ne pas trop t'impliquer là-dedans.**

**- Ca va être difficile chef, puisque vous aurez sûrement besoin d'Iron Patriot, rappelais-je, inclinant positivement la tête. »**

_Mon chef me répond simplement par un soupire, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix de me laisser dans cette mission, surtout s'ils ont besoin de moi pour aller rencontrer ses étrangers qui squattes au dessus de la ville._

_Je finis dehors, à la demande de mon supérieur. Je trouve un endroit isolé pour appeler Tony, afin de lui faire un petit bilan de ce qu'il se trame. _

**« - Sérieux ? Ok, RDV donc dans une heure. Je serais à l'heure, fis-je en raccrochant et me mettant aussitôt en route. »**

_Je suis arrivé chez lui, j'ai du rouler tellement vite pour ne pas mettre une heure, j'avais hâte de voir ce que Tony voulait me révéler. Je me gare rapidement vers chez lui et je suis à la limite en train de courir pour sonner à sa porte. _

_Elle retentit dans toute la villa et il vient m'ouvrir. Il s'empresse de me faire entrer, regardant derrière-moi si personne ne m'a suivit. Pourquoi est-il devenu si méfiant ? Nous descendons dans une pièce où il avait été plus tôt, lorsque je l'avais quitté. Il n'y avait rien, juste des vitres sombres. Un gigantesque drap recouvrait quelque chose. Il me place devant celui-ci et le découvre. Je reste sans voix._

**« - Je l'ai gardé, juste après la mort de Pepper. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais gardé Jarvis ?**

**- Je ne pensais pas l'utiliser de nouveau un jour. »**

_Cette dernière phrase me fit réagir. « L'utiliser un jour » ? Si je comprenais bien, ça voulais dire qu'Iron Man était bel et bien de retour ?_

**« - Je me suis dis, que Jarvis pouvais m'être utile un jour. Et je crois que ce jour est arrivé. Mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il fonctionne. »**

_Je le vois prendre une prise, qu'il branche. Jarvis ne semble pas réagir._

**« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a sûrement été endommagé lors des envois de missiles par les hélicoptères. La dernière fois. »**

_Il est triste de voir que son ami robot ne réponde pas. Il a longtemps été son confident. _

**« - Je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais sans Jarvis, je ne suis pas grand-chose. »**

_Je pose une main amicale sur une de ses épaules et nous remontons doucement._

**« - Moi aussi monsieur, sans vous, je ne suis rien, bredouilla une voix fatiguée et robotisée. »**

_Tony s'arrête net, laissant un pied dans le vide et le reposant aussitôt sur une marche la plus proche. Il n'était donc pas mort. Il me laisse et redescend aussitôt pour aller saluer son plus vieil ami. Je me tourne, il est déjà en train de caresser son robot. _

**« - Je suis heureux de te revoir Jarvis. Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**- Vous aussi monsieur ! Je pense que j'aurais besoin de quelques modifications et d'un grand coup de nettoyage.**

**- Je te ferais ça dès ce soir Jarvis, promis ! **

**- Bonjour monsieur Rhodes., me dit Jarvis.**

**- Salut Jarvis, murmurais-je timidement.**

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me dit que je dois l'aider. **

**- Parce qu'elle ressemble à Pepper ? **

**- Possible. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je lui parle de sa ressemblance avec Pepper, sinon, je pense qu'elle risquerait de mal le prendre, tu ne penses pas ? Me demanda-t-il en soupirant. **

**- Je ne serais te dire, tu sais, chaque femme est différente, soufflais-je, ne trouvant pas d'autres réponses plus adéquates. Il n'y a que ça, qui te plait chez elle ?**

**- Pour le moment oui, après le reste, je n'en ai aucune idée. Notre rencontre m'a prise totalement au dépourvu.**

**- Peut-être que vous étiez destinés à vous trouver. **

**- Tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas au destin, réplique-t-il, regardant son nouvel atelier. Il va falloir que je confectionne de nouvelles armures. **

**- Tu as eu de la chance n'empêche, s'ils m'interdisaient cette mission, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre Iron Patriot, du coup, tu aurais été obligé de me prêter une de tes armures. **

**- Mais comme tu te doutes, mes armures sont programmées que pour moi. Il t'aurait été impossible d'en utiliser une. »**

_Je connaissais cette phrase par cœur. Combien de fois le l'avait-il répété ? Au moins une bonne dizaine. _

**« - Normalement, mon chef ne devrait pas t'interroger, parce qu'il savait que tu étais en ma compagnie. J'étais obligé de le leur raconter. Mais s'ils me croient, ils ne devraient pas te déranger. Penses-tu que tu devrais mettre au courant Happy, que tu reprends les affaires ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera le plus heureux de nous trois à le savoir.**

**- Je le ferais plus tard, pour le moment, je vais avoir du boulot. »**

_Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche sans hésiter. C'est mon chef de service qui me demande. _

**« - Oui ? Quand ? Demain matin ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je vais lui en parler. Très bien. Je vous envoie un message si jamais il confirme sa venue. »**

_Je range mon téléphone. Tony me questionne du regard. _

**« - Mon chef demande à ce que tu assistes demain matin à notre réunion, car notre président à rendez-vous dans l'après-midi avec le chef des aliens, là. Et ils pourraient avoir besoin de toi aussi.**

**- Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée que j'intervienne tout de suite. Je n'aurais pas d'armure prête.**

**- Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour me confirmer ! »**

_Je me retire à la suite de cette dernière phrase, prétextant que j'avais du travail, hors, je n'en avais pas, j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de me reposer. _

**POV TANIA LANCE**

_J'ai eu le temps de me calmer, maintenant que j'étais avec mon père, j'étais plus ou moins rassurée. La personne qu'ils avaient prise dans le groupe n'était pas revenue. On m'avait assuré qu'ils en avaient déjà pris une autre. J'avais envie de raconter à mon père la fameuse rencontre de ce Tony Stark. _

**« - Devine qui j'ai rencontré dernièrement en te cherchant partout dans les environs ?**

**- Je donne ma langue aux aliens, déclara mon père en haussant les épaules.**

**- Une célébrité !**

**- Tu te moques de moi ?**

**- Pas du tout, j'ai rencontré Tony Stark. Il était en Audi lorsque nous nous sommes croisés en chemin en pleine nuit.**

**- Et il est comment ? Demanda une des personnes présente.**

**- Énormément mystérieux. Il ne dévoile pas tout !**

**- A ce qu'il parait, il aurait perdu sa femme il y a quelques années, répondit l'homme. **

**- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une femme, en même temps, nous avons très peu parlé de notre vie privée. En tout cas, ses amis sont très sympathiques. **

**- Comment fais-tu pour penser que ces célébrités sont « cool » ? M'interrogea le paternel. **

**- Il a l'air correct, de ce que j'ai pu voir, défendais-je aussitôt. **

**- Ce n'est qu'une impression. Qui te dit, qu'il n'est pas un manipulateur, qui veut juste profiter d'une femme après avoir perdu la sienne ? Rétorqua-t-il, sincère dans ses paroles. **

**- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air méchant, ses amis non plus d'ailleurs. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas les célébrités en générales, mais qui te dis qu'ils sont tous aussi malsain d'esprit ?**

**- Je te demanderais, ma fille, juste d'être moins naïve et d'être un peu plus méfiante dans les hommes célèbres que tu rencontres. Je me rappelle qu'une fois une célébrité avait essayé de manipuler ta mère, avant que tu naisses pour de l'argent et abuser d'elle. Heureusement que j'étais là. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé enlever ta mère, expliqua, papa, fronçant les sourcils. **

**- Tu as peut-être vécu ça, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme eux. »**

_Un bruit sourd et une secousse fit arrêter toute discussion houleuse entre nous. _

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, me retenant contre un mur.**

**- Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive, depuis que nous sommes ici. »**

_Autour de nous, sans que nous le sachions, tous les habitants de ce vaisseau s'agitaient. Le chef était en colère contre lui-même. Des hommes à lui étaient en train de nettoyer les dégâts. _

**« - BON SANG, QUE JE SUIS NUL ! avait-il hurlé contre lui-même. J'ai trop mis d'anphamine dans du diazole. Du coup, vous pouvez jeter ses corps. Cachez-les de façon à ce que personne ne les voit sinon nous sommes fichus.**

**- Oui CHEF, affirma l'un des hommes. Vous quatre, venez avec moi. »**

_Je repris mon équilibre, peu importe ce que pouvait penser mon père des célébrités, c'était son histoire à lui. Tony avait l'air si innocent, si stable psychochologiquement, je le voyais très mal me faire du mal. _


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE :** Chapitre 10 ONLINE ! Amusez-vous bien !

**Chapitre 10**

_**POV TONY STARK**_

**« - Tony, où es-tu ? Me fit une voix familière.**

**- Je suis là, mais toi, je ne te vois pas, rouspétais-je. »**

_Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux attachés et à l'allure fine, apparut derrière un nuage de fumée gris. Elle était en débardeur et en short noir. Je pouvais la reconnaitre n'importe où. C'était la femme de ma vie. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de la voir._

**« - Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? Dit-elle, la mine triste.**

**- Je ne t'abandonne pas, au contraire, je pense à toi sans arrêter !**

**- Je ne te crois pas, tu veux aider cette fille.**

**- Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi !**

**- Elle peut très bien se passer de toi, tu as James avec toi. Tu l'aides juste parce qu'elle me ressemble. »**

_Ce n'était pas faux. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Tania et James se débrouiller seuls, ils avaient besoin de moi aussi._

**« - En serais-tu jalouse ? **

**- Non, je ne le suis pas, mais je pensais que j'étais la seule et unique personne que tu pouvais aimer.**

**- Je ne saisis pas le rapport. Je n'aime pas Tania. Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer. La seule chose qui me trouble est le fait qu'elle te ressemble à 80% et oui, ça me motive pour l'aider, mais ça s'arrête-là.**

**- Je ne te crois pas, vous les hommes, vous êtes tous pareilles.**

**- Je te promets que non, je ne suis pas comme tous les autres d'une, et de deux que je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fille. Pourquoi le serais-je puisque je n'ai aimé que toi dans ma vie ?**

**- Tu as déjà eu d'autres exs, tu peux très facilement te trouver une autre fille !**

**- Mais j'ai changé, tu me connais à force Pepper. Ne doute pas de moi s'il te plait. Depuis que tu es partie, je me suis renfermé, même si James et Happy ont essayé par tous les moyens de me faire sortir et me présenter d'autres filles plus jolies que les autres, mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime. »**

_Elle ne me répond plus. Je l'ai sûrement convaincu dans mes dernières paroles qui étaient tout à fait honnêtes. Je m'approche d'elle, l'encercle dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Lorsque je fermai les yeux et les rouvris peu de temps après, je vis soudainement le visage de Tania et non celui de Pepper. Ce changement de visage me perturba fortement, pourtant je sentais encore la présence de Pepper. Je la voyais me fixer étrangement, comme si elle ne savait pas où elle était._

**« - Où suis-je ? Répondit-elle, mais sous la voix de Tania.**

**- Pepper ?**

**- Non. Tania. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Dans mon rêve ?**

**- Je te pose la même question, car tu es dans mon rêve aussi, alors qu'il a deux secondes, j'étais en train d'embrasser ma femme. **

**- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe !**

**- Es-tu en train de dormir actuellement ?**

**- Oui, je suis en train de me reposer là où je suis, un homme qui se trouve avec nous est en train de faire le guet, afin de nous prévenir si jamais quelqu'un venait nous chercher, révéla-t-elle, se détachant de moi. »**

_Saisissant enfin la situation, et voyant Tania s'éloigner de moi, je la rattrape pour la prendre dans mes bras, ne souhaitant pas la voir s'en aller sans que je n'en sache plus sur l'endroit où elle est actuellement. _

**« - Comment ça... Qui viendrait vous chercher ? Me pressais-je de dire.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui ils sont, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes dans un des vaisseaux qui flotte quelque part dans un pays. Je ne saurais te dire si nous sommes toujours aux USA. Nous pourrions être en Angleterre, en Allemagne, où encore en Irak. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous venons de tous les horizons ici.**

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ?**

**- Pour le moment oui, je n'ai rien. Mais à ce qu'il parait, ils prennent régulièrement quelqu'un ici, pour leur faire quelque chose, parce qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Ils ont prit une femme quand je suis arrivée ici et elle n'est toujours pas là. Au fait, je suis contente, j'ai retrouvé mon père !**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Il était avec eux pendant tout ce temps où je l'ai cherché, ils sont venus chez moi, à la base pour ma mère, me disant que je pourrais la voir, mais lorsque je suis arrivée ici, ils m'ont mit dans une pièce où mon père et des inconnus s'y trouvaient. **

**- Pourquoi ont-ils ton père ?**

**- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet-là malheureusement. Mais pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ? Balança-t-elle, ce que je fis aussitôt avec difficultés. »**

_Je suis tenté de lui dire qui je suis réellement, et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à partir de demain, mais au fond de moi, quelque chose m'empêchait de le lui dire. Je ferme les yeux tout en soupirant._

**« - J'aimerais tellement pouvoir savoir où tu es pour t'aider.**

**- Donc tu comptes vraiment l'aider ? »**

_La voix de Pepper revint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Pourquoi est-ce à chaque fois elles changeaient de personnalités ? Ca commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je rouvre les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à différencier physiquement qui est Pepper ou qui est Tania. La seule chose qui les distinguer toutes les deux était la voix des deux femmes. _

**« - En quoi est-ce un problème que je l'aide ?**

**- Tu ne la connais pas, et comme je te le redis, tu l'aides juste parce qu'elle me ressemble et que tu te sens coupable de ne pas m'avoir aidé la dernière fois. Tu essaies de te rattraper. **

**- Est-ce un mal de le faire ?**

**- Tu ne le fais pas dans le bon sens, c'est tout, bafouilla-t-elle en croisant les bras. »**

_Que devais-je faire ou dire de plus pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimerais qu'elle et que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais ? Je ne trouvais pas d'autres solutions. Que faire ? La laisser parler ? Je lui tourne le dos, ayant assez de devoir me justifier pour mes moindres faits et gestes. Je savais que Pepper était un tantinet jalouse, mais de là à m'empêcher d'aider quelqu'un. _

**« - Non, ne me laisse pas, s'exclame une autre voix. »**

_Ce changement de personne ne faisait que m'énerver. Etait-ce mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours ?_

**« - Laissez-moi tranquille ! Grognais-je.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me parles sur ce ton ? Se renseigna la voix de Tania.**

**- Je... Laisser tomber. **

**- Je suis toute seule ici, pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?**

**- Non, tu n'es pas seule, quelque part, Pepper essaie de se connecter à moi. Un coup elle prend ton apparence, un coup c'est toi qui es là en face de moi.**

**- Bizarre ton rêve. Pourtant dans le mien je suis la seule et l'unique Tania que tu as en face de toi ! Pepper c'est la femme que tu as a perdu dernièrement c'est ça ? »**

_Je préfère garder le silence à ce sujet-là, mais je pense qu'elle comprend le fond de ma pensée sur cette question. Je ne veux juste pas en parler. _

**« - Ok... Je crois que je vais te laisser en sa compagnie et ne plus interférer avec elle alors. Même si y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas. »**

_Elle avait l'air vexé, puis sans que je dise quoique se soit, elle disparut, du moins je pense. Le visage de Pepper fit son apparition officiellement. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle parte, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment s'était possible ce genre de rêve. Par quel façon on avait réussit à se connecter. Je n'avais rien de personnel sur elle, dans les environs. Il n'y avait que Jarvis et des outils, du bordel mécanique autour de moi._

**« - Veux-tu que je restes ? Ou préfères-tu rejoindre cette Tania ?**

**- Je veux que tu restes. Tu m'as tellement manqué Pepper.**

**- Pas assez faut croire, répliqua-t-elle.**

**- Monsieur, monsieur, réveillez-vous, chanta soudainement Jarvis. »**

_Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Le temps que je réalise, que Jarvis, mon robot général me parlait. _

**« - Monsieur, vous vous êtes endormis, réveillez-vous ! »**

_Entendais-je, de nouveau. J'étais bel et bien en train de dormir. J'ouvre mes yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la totalité de mon corps. Je dévisage Jarvis. _

**« - Monsieur, vous n'avez pas arrêté de prononcer les prénoms de Pepper et Tania. »**

_Je m'excuse, je sens que Jarvis se demande pourquoi je parlais d'elles. Il n'était pas au courant que j'avais perdu Pepper. Je n'avais pas envie de le lui dire. Je constate en me réveillant totalement, que je portais le début de mon nouveau casque et des gants de ma future armure. J'avais du travailler toute l'après-midi sans relâche et je m'étais probablement assoupie sans y faire attention. Je me remets de suite au travail, je sens que je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit. Mais ça me fera penser à autre chose, surtout pas à ce rêve vraiment bizarre._


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE : Hello, voilà le chapitre 11 ! Désolée pour le retard, je devais commencer une histoire sur Esprit Criminels la série, et vu que j'ai bien avancé, je vais pouvoir continuer celle-là =) ! Avouez que je vous ai manqué ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 

POV TANIA LANCE

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, me demande ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'était la première fois qu'un tel évènement se produisait lorsque je dormais. Par quel moyen je m'étais retrouvée dans les rêves de Tony ? Était-ce à cause de l'endroit où je me trouvais ? J'hausse les épaules, ne trouvant pas de réponse puis commence à faire le tour de la salle afin d'observer ce qu'il se passe. Tout le monde était en train de se reposer, épuisé par le fait de n'avoir aucune réponse sur le fait que nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur ceux de mon père. Je me rappelle de ces propos au sujet des stars, j'avais encore du mal à croire que Mr Stark pouvait être comme ça. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma fille ?

- Rien, je faisais un tour de la salle, pour voir un peu si tout le monde dormait.

- Je me suis endormi je suppose ?!

- Tout à fait ! Tu devrais continuer ton activité, on va sûrement rester ici pendant un bon moment.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme nous ?

- Je l'ai fais, mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Je fais le guet en attendant.

- Pourquoi faire le guet ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'autres occupations !

- Repose-toi encore un peu, on ne peut pas faire grand chose de toute évidence.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retenter depuis le rêve que j'avais fais. Si ça recommençait, je ne savais pas quelle tournure allait prendre celui-ci.

POV TONY STARK

Tony avait travaillé toute la nuit pour avoir un nouveau robot rapidement, malgré les conseils de Jarvis qui lui suggérait d'aller dormir lui aussi, monsieur refusait toutes propositions de ce type pour être près afin de rencontrer ces personnes et leur président.

Le jour était arrivé quand il le remarqua en allant prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Il regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il était temps de tester sa nouvelle machine avant de se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Il avait incorporé une nouvelle fonction d'habillage qui devait lui faire gagner encore plus de temps. Il pouvait désormais rien qu'en appuyant sur un interrupteur qu'il a intégré à sa montre en cas de panne avec les capteurs qu'il a dans son corps. Il fait trois, quatre expériences pour voir si tout fonctionne. Quand il finit enfin ses expérimentations, l'armure complètement sur lui, il s'envole en direction de la maison blanche où James l'attendait avec le président des Etats-Unis.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte om se tenait la réunion, les deux gardes qui sécurisaient les lieux, lui interdisaient de rentrer sans autorisations.

- Laissez-moi rentrer bon sang, je suis ici parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

La conversation arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de James, alors qu'il est en Iron Patriot. Il s'excuse et s'en va aider son ami. Il le fait entrer.

- Vous voyez que je ne vous mentais pas, grogna-t-il en rentrant et en voyant plus d'un président dans la salle. Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il y avait tous les présidents européens.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, ça ne te plait pas ?

- Elle est très réussite ta surprise. Faudra que je t'explique un rêve étrange que j'ai fais cette nuit.

- Pas de soucis. Content de voir que tu reprends du service.

Peu de temps après que Tony est salué son président, sous le regard des autres, le chef suprême des aliens apparait à son tour. Leur conférence pouvait commencer. Les deux hommes en armures prenaient place entre le chef suprême et ses deux gardes du corps. Il n'avait pas énormément de choses à raconter, si ce n'est qu'il désirait juste rencontrer tous les présidents et demander l'autorisation d'exercer.

Mlle Lance expliqua comment s'était dérouler son opération, comment elle vivait le postopératoire. Elle avait réussit à récupérer la parole en très peu de temps mais elle ne marchait pas encore parfaitement, elle se rétablissait plutôt vite comparé à leurs autres expériences. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa famille.

A la fin de l'entretien, Iron Man et Iron Patriot pris à part Mme Lance pendant que le chef suprême était occupé avec le président des Etats-Unis.

- Vous savez madame que votre fille et votre mari ne sont plus chez eux ? Commença Iron Patriot.

- Voulez-vous dire qu'ils ont déménagé ?

- Non, ils sont portés disparus cette semaine...

Leur conversation fut coupée court par l'arrivée des deux gardes et de sa majesté.

- Ces messieurs vous importunes madame ? Demanda le chef.

- Ils viennent de me dire que ma fille et mon mari ont disparu ! Vous m'aviez promis que je les retrouverais.

- Et nous tenons notre promesse. Votre famille est sur l'un de nos vaisseaux qui se trouve dans ce pays, annonce l'alien.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les autorités ? Questionna à son tour James. Nous avons ouvert une enquête pour rien au final alors qu'ils vont très bien.

- Nous pensions que personne ne se serait rendu-compte de leur disparition, répondit-il tout simplement.

- La prochaine fois, prévenez-nous si vous souhaitez refaire cette démarche, fit James, énervé.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

- Attendez, pourrions-nous voir également la famille Lance afin de constater qu'ils sont en bonne forme ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclame-t-il, après avoir eu une fraction de seconde d'hésitation.

Ses deux gardes le dévisagent, apparemment surpris de la réponse de leur chef.

Ils sont dans leur vaisseau, Iron Man et son compatriote attendent dans une salle remplit d'ordinateurs, il n'y avait personne, ils étaient sûrement en pause.

La porte invisible où était le reste de la famille Lance s'ouvre, tous s'inquiètent de savoir qui est le prochain.

- Monsieur et madame Lance, vous avez de la visite, dit le Chef.

Nous nous interrogeons sur la personne qui pourrait nous rendre visite. Nous les suivons jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions enfin au lieu ou nous sommes attendus. Je constate que deux robots, un aux couleurs de notre pays et un vêtu de vert et gris. Nous savons tous les deux qui sont ses personnes, mais pas à l'intérieur de ces machines.

- Nous ne connaissons pas personnellement les hommes qui sont dedans, pourquoi demander à nous voir ? Remarquais-je.

- Pourtant, eux semblent vous connaitre, souffla-t-il.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? Proposa Iron Patriot.

Ils sortent, nous laissant entre nous. Ils inspectent les lieux pour vérifier qu'aucune caméra ne se cache, l'armure bleue est la première à nous montrer son vrai visage. Aucuns mots ne sort de notre bouche. Nous sommes stupéfaits par cette première révélation.

- Je sais que vous êtes surpris, mais si nous sommes ici c'est pour savoir si vous êtes convenablement installés ici, avoue James.

- Qui est Iron Man alors ? Murmurais-je avec agressivité et sans répondre à James.

Tony n'ose pas révéler son identité même sous les supplications de son ami. La seule personne qui avait eu le droit, a finit par mourir et il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas révéler mon identité, ça m'a causé beaucoup de problèmes.

- Arrête, elle est tout à fait en droit de savoir qui tu es, c'est une vieille excuse celle que tu viens de sortir.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit, comprend-moi.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez repartir, protestais-je.

- Tania, est-ce qu'au moins vous êtes bien logée ici ? Répéta James derrière son masque.

- Ca pourrait être pire, comme ça pourrait être mieux, dis-je. Maintenant laissez-nous tranquille.

Elle demande à ce que le chef et les gardes les fassent sortir, ayant très mal prit le fait qu'ils lui aient caché leur identité secrète. Les gardes du corps nous ramènes au près des autres.

- Où est Madame Lance actuellement ? Interrogea James, trop curieux pour le chef.

- Elle est en train de se reposer, déclara-t-il avant de les jeter dehors.

Ils étaient maintenant dehors, dans une ville des Etats-Unis, ils allaient devoir rentrer avec l'aide de leur machines. Sur la route, James tenta pour la énième fois de comprendre pourquoi son ami n'avait pas montré son vrai visage. Celui-ci, agacé, accéléra sa vitesse et rentra chez lui bien avant que James ne retrouve sa maison.


	12. Chapter 12

**/NOTE/** Chapitre 12 ONLINE ! Merci Pepperony pour ta review.

Chapitre 12

**Pov****Tony****Stark**

Je devais raconter à James le rêve que j'eusse fait à propos de Tania, mais le fait qu'il m'est supplié de montrer ma véritable personnalité, je n'en ai plus envie, je pense le garder pour moi.  
C'est alors que je tombe de fatigue sur le canapé et laisse le marchand de sable me bercer. Chaque trajet que je fais avec mon armure me fatigue très fréquemment.

- Où suis-je ?

Se demanda mon inconscient, tandis que je me reposais. J'avais l'impression de connaitre cet endroit, et pourtant, je n'y avais jamais été.  
Mon corps astral était parti se réfugier dans un grand parc, où personne n'y étais à exception de moi, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix familière de Pepper. Je cherchai pendant un moment avant de la voir apparaitre avec une aura lumineuse autour d'elle.

- Où suis-je ? Répétais-je, perdu.  
- Tu es en train de rêver mon amour !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Pour quelle raison ?

Elle s'avance vers lui avec assurance.

- Si je suis ici, c'est grâce à Tania. J'arrive à me connecter avec elle une fois qu'elle s'est endormie.  
- Mais qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
- Je suis enfermée dans un des vaisseaux qui se trouvent dans des pays où ils se sont implantés.  
- Mais tu es morte Pepper. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je le suis, mais grâce à une vie humaine, je vais pouvoir revenir à la vie.

Cette idée lui paraissait totalement absurde, seulement une partie de lui ne pouvait concevoir qu'une vie allait être retirée à une personne pour ensuite lui rendre la femme qu'il aime. Mais son côté égoïste, préférait laisser mourir l'inconnu rien que pour revoir sa chère et tendre moitié.

- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Je sais que je te manque Tony, malheureusement ça n'est pas dans mon caractère ni dans le tien de perdre une vie à quelqu'un par égoïsme.  
- Après tout, je ne connais pas la personne qu'ils vont choisir. Tu le sais, toi ?  
- Non. Sinon, je te l'aurais dit. Mais je t'en prie Tony, ne les laisse pas tuer cette personne. Sauve, cet inconnu qui prendra ma place dans une tombe.

J'étais beaucoup tiraillé pour l'avenir de Pepper, j'avais une chance de la revoir. Qu'auriez-vous fais si vous étiez à ma place ?  
Elle me prend dans ses bras, je ne sais pas comment, j'arrive tout de même à la toucher, à la sentir. Je lui caresse le plus tendrement possible ces cheveux.

- Je t'en conjure, ne les laisse pas me réanimer, je suis bien où je suis. Ne laisse pas l'égoïsme prendre le dessus, ça n'est pas toi.

Je reste muet, par peur de dire quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas plaire à ma bien-aimée.

- Il faut que je parte Tony...  
- Reste, s'il te plait !  
- Je sens que Tania se réveille. Je suis désolée, je t'aime tellement Tony.

Il embrasse sa femme m, celle-ci le quitte en pleurant, il reste seul dans ce parc imaginaire sans nom.

**Pov****Tania Lance**

J'ouvre les yeux, sentant de la tristesse et des larmes couler le long de mes joues, c'est là que je me rends compte que le rêve que je viens de faire, était bien réel. J'avais entendu toute la conversation, ressentit chaque sensation que Pepper éprouvait, je saisissais mieux désormais la façon dont nous avions pu tous les trous communiquer la dernière fois.  
J'observe autour de moi, tous dormaient, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait avec moi, de toute façon, ils me prendraient pour une folle, même mon père et se diraient que la raison de mon agissement, serait due à l'enfermement que nous subissons depuis un petit moment, même si mon père et moi sommes sortis le temps d'un instant.

La porte invisible s'ouvre, ce qui réveilla tout le monde. Le chef et deux gardes entrèrent et nous dévisagèrent un par un avant de poser leurs yeux sur moi. Comprenant la situation, mon père s'y oppose immédiatement.

- Prenez-moi à la place de ma fille, c'est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher et ce qu'il me reste de ce monde.

Le sacrifice que mon père fait pour m'aider semble les toucher. Je me rappelle de ce second rêve. C'était donc moi la personne qui était chargée de sauver Pepper, tout finissait par s'éclairer dans ma tête. J'en savais plus sur le personnage d'Iron Man et qui s'amusait à prendre quelques fois ma place dans un de mes rêves. La raison du refus de me dévoiler son secret était légitime. Seulement, au final, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? J'allais y passer quand même... et je le voyais bien réticent à l'idée de me sauver. Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser mon père mourir à ma place, si j'avais été choisie pour elle, c'est que ça devait être moi et personne d'autre.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers eux, mon père s'accrochant soudainement à une de mes mains, je tourne la tête vers lui, ces yeux s'humidifiaient.

- Je veux y aller à ta place.  
- Si maman est encore là, c'est surtout de toi et de ton amour qu'elle aura le plus besoin. Moi aussi, j'ai une mission à faire. Tu te rends compte, je vais sauver quelqu'un.  
- Comment ça ?

Je n'en dis pas plus et dégage la main de mon père avant de m'avancer vers eux. Je peux voir l'air surpris du chef.

Dans la salle d'opération, un drap cache le corps de cette fameuse Pepper qui a causé tant de soucis à Monsieur Stark.

- Je vais sauver cette femme n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je en montrant du doigt le drap blanc qui séparait nos deux lits d'opérations.  
- Qui vous en a parlé ?  
- Je préfère taire la façon dont j'ai découvert votre secret. Chacun ces mystères, messieurs. Puis-je voir la personne ?  
- Je suis désolé, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous montrer ces informations.  
- C'est la moindre des choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je donne ma vie à quelqu'un, de plus, je suis calme. N'est-ce pas mérité ?

Ils cèdent à ma proposition et m'approchent de l'ordinateur central où un homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tony Stark.

- Tony Stark ?  
- Désolé, vous vous trompez, je ne suis qu'un sosie officiel de Stark.

La ressemblance était frappante, mais à bien regarder, en effet, il n'était pas à cent-pour-cent comme Tony.

- Montre-lui la femme qu'elle va sauver...  
- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire ?  
- C'est une exception.

La photo s'affiche sur les écrans quelques secondes après, et je suis choquée de voir à quel point, moi aussi, je voyais double. Le chef me donne un miroir pour m'observer dedans afin de comparer mes traits de visages par rapport à elle.  
_/C'était__pour ça que__Stark__et son ami ne me lâchaient plus, juste parce que j'étais le quasi copie conforme de sa copine.__C'est également nos ressemblances qui ont permis de nous connecter, elle et moi, si je n'avais pas connu Tony, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.__Apparemment, ça n'est pas qu'en tant que__Iron__Man qu'il a des problèmes, mais aussi en tant qu'être humain.__/_

J'étais déçue de m'apercevoir de tout ce manège. J'avais tort de penser qu'on m'appréciait à ma juste valeur. De toute façon, qui pouvait bien aimer une femme habitant dans un village paumé et sans être riche ? S'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Êtes-vous prête ?  
- Allez-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Ils commencent à m'enchainer.

- Est-ce nécessaire ?  
- Juste par précaution.

Ils ont l'air de bien connaitre leur boulot, je finis par me détendre et de me faire attacher, puis ils mettent des perfusions sur chaque bras avant d'enclencher le produit qui va séjourner dans mon corps.

- Ce n'est que la première étape. Nous en avons deux.

Je n'ai plus envie de parler, mes yeux se tournent vers le drap. _/C'est__pour toi et Tony que je fais ça, j'espère que tu profiteras de ta deuxième chance.__/_ puis ils finissent par se fermer.


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Chapitre 13 Online

Je ressentais la douleur au fur et à mesure que le produit se faufilait dans mon corps, il commençait petit à petit à s'engourdir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans qui courraient. Ma tête était tournée vers celui qui était aux commandes informatiques, celui qui ressemblait à Tony. J'étais en train de me dire que je faisais probablement une énorme bêtise. Mais quelque chose contredisait ma conscience et me disait de passer à l'acte. Puis j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, lorsque je me sentis partir et perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Je trouvais encore la force pour revenir à la réalité.

- Attendez, je ne veux plus !

- Il est trop tard, tout est enclenché, s'empressa de dire le médecin chef, faisant rapidement toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour que je ne puisse plus du tout réagir.

- Arrêtez-moi, CA ! Hurlais-je.

Je me mis à gigoter avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, tentant de me défaire de tout ce qui me retenait prisonnière, rien y faisait, j'étai très bien enchainée.

- Vous étiez consentante, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, me rappela-t-il d'un ton sec et sévère.

- Je me suis trompée, le suppliais-je.

- Fallait réfléchir avant, mademoiselle.

Il haussa les épaules pour clore cette conversation. Je regrettais déjà mon geste, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus rien. Je n'arrivais même plus à ouvrir la bouche pour crier ma peine, ma bêtise. Qui pouvait bien m'aider maintenant ? J'aurais voulu que Tony soit-là, mais je comprendrais qu'il ne le fasse pas suite à ma réaction lorsque j'ai découvert sa véritable identité. Si vous saviez à quel point je pouvais me maudire. C'est fou comment nous les filles, parfois, nous pouvions agir sans réfléchir quand on a des sentiments pour un homme. Et quand nous faisons une bêtise, il est souvent trop tard quand nous nous en rendons compte. Ne voyant plus de solutions, je me laisse guider par le peu de respiration qu'il me reste avant de laisser le produit agir complètement.

Tony sors enfin de son rêve, lorsqu'il est trop tard. C'est James qui vient l'en sortir, et heureusement qu'il était ce grand monsieur.

- Tu ne te reposes pas assez Tony, tu bosses trop, constat-il, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Seulement, à chaque fois que je tente de fermer les yeux, depuis quelques temps je fais que rêver de Pepper et Tania. Pepper me demande de sauver une personne que je ne connais pas et sans me donner plus d'information sur cette mission. Je ne sais même pas où la trouver.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir ?

- Non !

James qui est quelqu'un avec un esprit très vive en logique et en réflexion, une hypothèse lui vint immédiatement, même si elle lui parait un peu folle.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être Tania qui serait en danger ? Proposa James comme idée, afin de l'aiguiller.

- Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Tu l'as bien vu, elle avait l'air d'aller très bien et ne demandait pas d'aide quand nous sommes allés les voir.

- Tu veux mon avis ? L'endroit où que nous avons visités ne parait pas claire. Je trouvais ce médecin beaucoup trop sur de lui et étrangement nerveux lorsque nous lui avons demandé de voir ce qu'il trafiquait, explique calmement James, et se remémorant cette visite.

- Mais elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, répéta Tony.

- Les femmes cachent beaucoup leurs émotions quand elles sont en danger, elles pensent aussi pouvoir se débrouiller toutes seules. Je pense qu'elle dissimule quelque chose. C'est une alerte. Si tu rêves de Tania et Pepper en même temps, c'est qu'il y a forcément un message, une connexion. Pepper te mets en garde sur ce qu'il peut arriver à Tania parce qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Ca doit beaucoup jouer.

Tony commence à réaliser ce que son fidèle ami tente de lui montrer. Pas où commencer ? Que faire ? Est-elle vraiment en danger ?

- Ca expliquerait donc le fait que quand je vois d'abord Tania dans mes rêves, quelques minutes après, Pepper prend son apparence.

- Enfile ton armure, on va leur faire une visite surprise ! Personnellement, je ne leur fais pas confiance, même s'ils ont pu nous prouver le contraire tout à l'heure. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, faisant confiance aux intuitions de son ami. Il est sur qu'il trouvera probablement la raison de ses rêves étranges. Happy est appelé à la rescousse pour les aider dans cette tâche, et ils allaient sûrement avoir besoin de lui.

A l'arrivé de Happy, James explique la situation oublier le moindre détail.

- Comment vais-je faire pour aller jusqu'à leur vaisseau ? Je n'ai pas d'armure, demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil pour montrer sa curiosité.

- Tony va t'en programmer une, annonça soudainement James sans demander l'avis de Tony.

- Hein ? Réagit Tony face à la situation. Mais je ne prête aucune armure. Elles sont toutes programmées pour moi.

- Tu peux en prêter une à ton ami non ? Pour une fois. Si ça se trouve, cette mission est dangereuse et à deux on ne pourra pas les arrêter.

Il reste perplexe à l'idée de prêter une de ses armures à Happy, mais voyant les regards insistant de ce dernier et de James, il n'a pas le choix. Il réveil Jarvis, qui s'était mis en veille, pour se reposer lui aussi, beaucoup trop submergé par le travail que Tony lui fait faire.

- Jarvis, il va falloir qu'on programme une armure pour Happy.

- Monsieur, vous savez que programmer une armure pour quelqu'un d'autre c'est très long ? Surtout qu'elles ne sont pas à la taille de Happy, sans vouloir le vexer, répondit Jarvis.

- Dit que je suis gros Jarvis, rétorque rapidement le concerné, légèrement vexé.

- On doit bien pouvoir en améliorer une et la mettre à la pointure de Happy ? Demanda Tony.

- C'est peut-être possible, je vais voir ce que nous avons et ce que je peux faire. Tenez, regardez, dit le robot.

Il allume un coin où chaque armure est rangée derrière une vitre de protection. Après plusieurs refus, Happy a un énorme coup de cœur pour l'une d'entre elles. Il la montre du doigt et Jarvis la sort.

- Très bon choix d'armure, fit Jarvis. Je vais faire quelque chose pour améliorer cette armure.

- Combien de temps vas-tu mettre pour la faire ? L'interrogea son maitre.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas la faire en deux heures monsieur. Je pense que je l'aurais finie cette nuit.

- C'est beaucoup trop long Jarvis, répliqua James.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux. Nous n'avons jamais fais ce genre d'expérience avant. En attendant je vous conseillerais d'aller vous reposer avant d'aller en mission. Maitre, vous ressemblez à un cadavre tellement vous êtes blanc, explique Jarvis avec une franchise que Tony a toujours apprécié, même si parfois elle peut faire mal.

- Je suis blanc à ce point-là ?

Ces amis confirment les dire du robot. Il obéit à Jarvis, laissant ses deux amis seuls chez lui. Eux aussi profitèrent de ce moment pour se requinquer. Ca ne pouvait leur faire que du bien après une mission, qui risque de ne pas être de tout repos.

Sur le vaisseau, l'ambiance est à la camaraderie, ils venaient de réussir leur expérience. Tania avait enfin pris la forme de Pepper Potts, cette femme qui me ressemblait à 50%. Pourquoi 50% ? Car ça n'était que physiquement. On n'avait sûrement pas la même personnalité. Ils buvaient du champagne pendant que je dormais paisiblement. Pendant l'opération, je n'avais rien sentis. La seule chose qui me paraissait bizarre, c'est que j'avais l'impression de ne plus être la même. Pas la Tania, mais cette Pepper, qu'une partie de mon vrai moi partait.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, me sentant complètement faible. Il allait surement me falloir un bon moment avant de pouvoir retrouver toutes mes capacités motrices. Les hommes en blouses blanches s'approchèrent de moi, me voyant reprendre conscience. L'un d'eux me sourit et me lance :

- Comment allez-vous Tania ?

Je le dévisage, l'air complètement surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne reconnais pas ce prénom. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi le connait. Remarquant mon manque de parole, il pose son verre de champagne sur une table pas très loin de lui, s'approche de moi et commence à vérifier avec une lampe médicale si tout se passe bien.

- Vous souvenez-vous que vous vous appelez Tania Lance ?

Je bouge les yeux de gauche à droite pour lui répondre négativement. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?

- Serait-ce possible ? S'exclame-t-il, tournant la tête vers l'écran avant de me regarder de nouveau. Êtes-vous Pepper Potts ?

Cette fois, je fais un clignement des yeux positif des yeux. Tous les hommes présents n'arrivaient pas à le croire. L'un d'eux disait que s'était la première fois que leur expérience se passait ainsi sur la dizaine qu'ils venaient de faire. Sur celle de ma mère, tout s'était très bien déroulé.

- Il a du se passer quelque chose, mais là, je crois que ça dépasse notre projet. Vaut mieux que personne ne le sache, réclama le chef.

- Et pour ses parents ?

- Ils devront vivre avec elle, même s'il y a changement de personnalité. Ca reste tout de même MLLE LANCE quand même. Enfin, physiquement.

- Où allons-nous la mettre ?

- Pour le moment, il faut que nous la gardions en observation, si des fois elle retrouverait la mémoire. Si ça n'est pas le cas, nous remettrons sa famille dans leur maison, indiqua-t-il sur de lui malgré la bourde qu'il vient de se passer.

Sans plus tarder, ils m'emmènent dans un endroit isolé. Après avoir passé de multiples couloirs, je me trouve dans une pièce dénuée de couleurs. Je la trouvais personnellement beaucoup trop grise à mon goût. Ils installèrent une mini chambre médicale pour suivre ma situation, puis ils finirent par me laisser seule, complètement perdue et affolé à l'idée de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus à l'origine la même personne. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? J'avais tant de question qui me traversait l'esprit, je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'opération. Je sais juste que d'une manière ou d'une autre, une chose se transférait dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pour le moment aucun indice de mon passé. Je comprenais enfin ce que pouvait ressentir les fous en psychiatrie. J'avais l'impression de faire partie de leur secte.


End file.
